Our Sutures
by teeceecee
Summary: It should've been easy; artistic girl meets inventive boy, they fall in love, get married, maybe have two kids and live in a perfect, white picket fence reality... But things almost always never went the right way for either of them. "I'm pretty sure I didn't sign up for this when I agreed to be your girlfriend, Hamada!"
1. The First Meeting

**Guess who jumped on the Tadashi-loving bandwagon? This idiot right here! **

**All right, now I know that OC stories are not everyone's cup of tea and if you don't like it, that's cool but just give this story a chance, if you will!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters mentioned because if I did, I would definitely Winter Soldier-ify Tadashi (you know what I'm saying?)**

* * *

><p>The cafe was almost empty at this time of the day, the sky turning a dark inky blue, the coffee machines cooling as people started chilling and unwinding after a hard day. Soon, the crowd started to thin and Tadashi watched as customers exited out the door, trailing after them to pick up stray plates or cups of coffee. It was his duty tonight to clean up the cafe and close it as Aunt Cass was busy with the accounts and Hiro plainly stated he didn't want to move a finger, much to his brother's annoyance.<p>

So, it was up to him. And he hated cleaning up.

Don't get him wrong, he loved working in the cafe to earn some extra tips and help out his aunt but his heart just wasn't in his duties today. It was in the floor below, in the garage where his work awaited him; where he could finally envision his prototype on paper: a nurse bot that he hope would start working soon.

He couldn't wait to get started.

Tadashi passed by a booth, only to notice that the last of the customers hadn't left yet. It was a girl, probably around his age. She was bent over a book, hands supporting her head, mass of dark hair obscuring her face and she didn't even look up when he approached her.

"Excuse me, we're about to close," he said.

The girl obviously didn't hear him, and he could see she was nodding her head, earbuds in place.

Tadashi sighed and walked up to her, tapping her shoulder.

She started and he felt bad for scaring her but he had to let her know that they were closing.

"Sorry, but it's closing time," he stated, gesturing at the almost empty cafe.

"Oh, wow, my bad," she replied, obviously flustered. She stood up, smoothing the front of her tank top as she removed her ear buds and picked up the heavy looking book. Tadashi noticed that the book was an art one, and judging from her paint splattered jeans, she seemed to be one of those art students that loved hanging out at the cafe after classes.

She walked past him, accidentally bumping his shoulder in the process. The girl cringed and dropped her book, pages spewing out and scattering on the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she all but shrieked, bending down to pick up her stray pages.

"Here, let me help." Tadashi quickly set his tray on an adjacent table and bent down to help her. He picked up various pages full of charcoal drawings and sketches that immediately caught his eye.

He looked up to find her staring at him, faint blush dusting her cheeks.

Getting a good look at her face now, he couldn't help but be pinned to the spot by her eyes. They were the one thing that stood out from her face; a dark, stormy blue that offsetted her tan coloring. Her features were delicate, from the high bridge of her nose to the oval shape of her face, reminding him of a pixie.

"Um, can I have those back?" she asked.

He jerked back in surprise but nodded, handing her back the pages with an impish grin. "They're really pretty."

_Just like your eyes._

"Excuse me?"

"Your art," he stated, matter-of-fact. He pointed at one of her drawings, a skyline of San Fransokyo completely done in pencil. "Almost life-like."

"Thanks," she replied shyly, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Hey, you're Cass' nephew, aren't you?"

"Yup," Tadashi said, mildly surprise that she could tell.

"I'm new here, just moved in but I heard her wings are the best in town," the girl said, standing up. "I'm Ayako Sorokin." She extended her hand, small smile etched on her lips.

"Tadashi Hamada," he replied, shaking her hand. Her hands were small, flecked with paint and soft to the touch. His cheeks warmed for no apparent reason, and he quickly let go of her hand. What was that all about?

"Well, nice to meet you Tadashi," Ayako said. "And sorry for keeping you here too long, I had no idea that the cafe was about to close."

"It's fine," he replied, smiling. "You seem pretty engrossed in your work and I hated to disturb you."

Ayako chuckled. "That's what people keep telling me," her expression changed into one of mock seriousness. "'Young lady, the world could blow up at any second and your nose would still be in your drawings.'"

Tadashi laughed at her expression, drawing out a smile from her.

"So, where do you go to?" she asked.

"What? Oh, I'm a robotics student at S.F.I.T," he replied, watching as something like awe flooded her features.

"Wow, really prestigious school. Am I in the presence of a super genius?"

He shook his head, although he was secretly pleased by her compliment. "Nah, just plain old me."

"I would beg to differ," Ayako stated.

Tadashi didn't know what to make with her words so he decided to change the subject. "How about you?"

"Art Institute," she replied. "Graphic designing."

"That's great," he said. "Since you're so good at art."

She waved his compliment off, shrugging. "It's not much but it's something that I love doing."

"True, what's the point of doing something that you don't have a passion for?" He meant that in the truest sense. Nobody would survive doing what they hated for the rest of their lives.

"So, you have a passion for robotics?" she asked, interested.

Tadashi nodded, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Made that pretty obvious, huh?"

"Invented anything?"

"Tons," he replied with a bright smile. He gestured to the coffee machine at the back of the cafe.

"Me and my brother designed that few years back. It really helped speed up coffee making to a whole new level."

"Whoa," she gaped. "Color me impress, that's actually really...creative."

A sudden thought overcame him and he didn't know what made him do it but she truly did seem intrigued and he couldn't resist inviting her to have a look at some of his other inventions. "Do you want to see them?"

Her brow furrowed. "I'm sorry, but see what?"

"My inventions," he continued, fazed by his own sudden change in the topic. "You know, just for the heck of it."

Ayako blinked, as if she didn't expect his invitation. "Sure," she replied enthusiastically. "But don't get mad when I can't recognize anything because, hey, art students don't really wield blowtorches much unless it's to burn a sculpture," the petite girl joked.

Tadashi nodded. "Of course not. Besides, if you were to tell me any art techniques besides coloring within the lines, I'll probably be pretty clueless too."

"Aha, a leverage!" she teased. "Just joking. But hey, maybe I might inspire your next invention if you take a look at my gallery."

The young inventor grinned, extending his hand. "It's a deal."

She shook it, echoing his words. Ayako spared him one last smile before she turned and walked out of the cafe, the bell above jingling merrily as the door swung shut.

Tadashi found himself still smiling even though the cafe was empty of her presence.

"Now, that was cute."

He startled and turned around to find Aunt Cass giving him a dreamy smile from her place behind the pastry display.

"Auntie," Tadashi said, flustered. "How long were you there?"

"Long enough," she replied, before gesturing to the door. "She's quite pretty."

Tadashi didn't disagree with her. "She's an art student from the nearby art institute."

"Aww," Aunt Cass cooed. "An artistic type – my favorite!"

"Yeah," he said and his cheeks heated up again. "She seemed pretty impressed with the coffee machine Hiro and I made so I invited her to come over and take a look at my other inventions."

"That's sweet," Cass replied with a wide smile. It warmed her heart to see how flustered her nephew was.

"Did you take down her phone number to arrange more of the plans?"

Tadashi's brown eyes widened. Throughout their conversation he hadn't even thought of taking down her number. How could he forget about that?

"Uh, n-no."

Cass was surprised. "She shouldn't have gone far; why don't you catch up to her?"

He wasted no more time, rushing towards the door.

"Sweetie," Aunt Cass called and Tadashi turned to face her impatiently. "Your apron."

He looked down and almost smacked his forehead when he remembered that he still had on his apron. The young man untangled the ties and threw the apron on the nearest table before heading out into the balmy night.

The streets weren't full but there was no sight of a tiny girl with paint splattered jeans.

He sighed, leaning against the cafe wall. Some genius he was, forgetting to write down the number of a really cute girl that he wouldn't mind meeting again.

His hands grasped the window sill, recoiling when they felt something crinkly and paper thin on the surface. Tadashi looked down and found a folded square of paper tucked into the metal pane, just under his left palm.

He picked it up, thinking it was somebody's long forgotten grocery list. Smoothing it with his palm, he was surprised to find that it was a drawing of San Fransokyo's skyline, and underneath it, a series of numbers were written along with the bashful words of, "dammit, I forgot to give you my number! Call me if our plans are still on!"

Tadashi grinned and pocketed the piece of paper, heading back into the cafe.

"Well, did you see her?" Aunt Cass asked, the anxiousness written on her face.

"No, but she left me her number anyway," he replied mildly, showing her the bundled piece of paper.

"Oh, that's so sweet! And she even drew on it."

The young man flushed at his aunt's enthusiasm and continued with his work.

The paper weighed in his pocket like a brick and he thought over their meeting. The anxiety and excitement followed him around and settled in his chest, long after he had finished cleaning and closing the cafe.

He walked up the stairs to find his brother still up, reading a book. Tadashi knew that Hiro was trying to fool him into thinking he wasn't tinkering with his robots but he decided to let it go, perusing his books to find the right material for his blueprints.

"Hey," Hiro said. "What's got you all quiet all of the sudden?"

"What? Miss me lecturing you on the importance of not building a robot in bed because of loose sharp objects?" Tadashi inquired, sparing a side-long glance at his brother.

Hiro, for his part, didn't even seem fazed by his brother's subtle accusation. "You're too calm... so chill."

"Can't I not take a break once in awhile?" the older Hamada replied, settling on some books that he would bring with him down to the garage.

"You're going to work on that super-secret-invention-that-the-world-can't-know-off?" Hiro asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Oh, come on now bro. You know you're the first person I'll show it to," Tadashi replied, trying to placate his brother.

"Fine," the younger brother said in a sigh. "Just so you know, since you'll be staying up late, I will too."

"Absolutely not," Tadashi said, indignant. "Go to sleep, you have school tomorrow."

"Really? Cause I vaguely remember that you're a student too, you know."

His older brother snorted. "I don't have any classes tomorrow so I'm good."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Go to sleep, okay?" Tadashi said over the armful of books he was carrying. "I'll be back later."

His younger brother gave a noncommittal sound which left him in little doubt that Hiro would be up all night building his robots, safety hazard or not.

~~O~~O~~

Ayako couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she walked back home, the orange street light her only company in a world that was already settling for the night.

She was bubbling with enthusiasm, not even imagining that the cute guy would ever notice her, since he was either engross in a book or his work whenever she visited the cafe. It wasn't as if she were a stalker - far from that...she hoped - but one of the reasons why she often frequented that cafe was just to get a glimpse of him, being the really hot waiter and all that.

The art student grinned, hoping that he got her message and managed to find her number.

Such was the happy thought of tonight that she did not even mind reaching home to find her mother waiting up for her, perpetual frown in place.

"Ayako, where have you been?" her mother asked in a harangued tone.

"At the Lucky Cat Cafe, just like I told you," she replied, setting down her book on the table along with her beaded purse.

"This late? And why didn't you call to update me that you were going to be late?"

"I lost track of the time," she said with a shrug. "Sorry."

Her mother's eyes traveled from her to the book. "You were busy with your drawings again?"

"I _do_ have an assignment coming up and I needed the inspiration."

She sighed, and Ayako knew what was coming up even before her mother could start.

"This route you're choosing... are you sure you would be able to sustain your life only working as an artist?"

The young woman lifted her shoulders up in response. "We'll see about that in a few years time."

"Ayako-"

"I'm not having this conversation again, mom," she said and down the hall to her room, happy mood dissipated. She had seriously underestimated her mother's ability to make her feel as tiny as an ant.

The petite girl picked up her book and wearily sat on her mess of a bed, pushing away clothes and papers. She turned to a set of tiny speakers that her father had gotten for her fifteenth birthday. Hooking it to her music player, she let the sounds drift out, not caring that it was almost eleven in the night, only wanting to lose herself in her own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think of my OC? I tried to make her as relatable as possible although one chapter doesn't give me much time to work on her characteristics.**

**Tell me what you think?**


	2. In The Best Way

Tadashi finalized the plans and laid them all out like a spread of cards, going over them once more. The draft for the nurse bot was coming up fine, and he had managed to decide what the robot would specialize in once it was built. All he had to do was look at a picture of his parents, in a photo frame on his desk and knew that he wanted a robot that would help people and be attentive to their health.

After all, it was due to a lack of care that got his parents killed in a car accident.

He sighed heavily, rubbing his tired eyes. No, he didn't want to go down that path again, that path of remembering and returning to old wounds that he was so sure had healed.

Instead, he felt in his pocket for the scrunched up piece of paper, unfurling it and rereading the words again. The numbers formed like a row of soldiers in his mind, crystal clear and as easy to remember as the various physic laws. Tadashi wanted to feel mortification that he had already memorized her number but the feeling never came.

He placed the paper on his desk, admiring the skyline of San Fransokyo made out of charcoal with a bemused grin. That girl could really draw and he would make sure to tell her that she even got the details of the bridge right.

Then the anxiety came, slow like burning acid in his chest. When should he wait to call her? Should he do it tomorrow? Wait for another three more days? What if she thought he was coming on a little too strong?

_Get a grip, Hamada,_ he scolded. _Take a deep breath and start thinking straight._

He followed his thoughts and inhaled in a huge breath, the scent of burnt metal and oiling solvent filling his lungs. There, all better.

Now, he could call her tomorrow, that would be the perfectly normal response.

_See?_ He reasoned with himself. _There was no need to get all antsy. _

Or maybe he should call in three days time, just in case.

Damn it.

~~O~~O~~

Ayako woke up the next morning to the buzzing of her alarm, reaching out a hand to quiet the annoying device. She pushed the clock off from her shelf instead and it fell to the floor with a loud clang, startling her.

The clock still kept up its incessant ringing and she groaned loudly before peeling herself from the warm covers, reaching down and silencing the annoying buzz.

She yawned and stretched, hearing her muscles pop in protest. She then went with her daily routine, pulling open the curtains and allowing light to spill into her perpetually messy room.

She eyed the mess with a narrowed glare, picking up the clothes strewn on the floor and sorting them according to various levels of wear-ability... mostly judging by the smell of it.

Her mother had once said that she could leave clean clothes among the dirty ones and Ayako wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them.

The young woman grimaced and quickly picked up everything from the floor, less she gave her mother more fuel to start nagging before breakfast started.

She picked up her backpack and pinned her hair in place, getting ready for college. Once dressed and at least presentable to the public, she headed down for breakfast, the house surprisingly but peacefully quiet.

It was on days like this that Ayako could let her guard down and just enjoy the tranquil that came with having her mother out of the house. Most normal people would be aghast at her train of thought, but she and her mother never did have a normal relationship anyway.

She finished her small breakfast of jam and toast, convinced that today would just be an ordinary day with nothing to do but hang out with her friends and return home to finish her assignments.

A small part of her harbored hope that Tadashi would call her today, but a quick glance at her phone told her she had no missed calls. She worried her lower lip, mind plagued with thoughts from yesterday.

What if he thought she was too much of a weirdo? She _had_ practically tossed her book in the air from a mere shoulder bump.

Her head fell to the table with a _thump_ as she groaned. Damn. She sure knew how to make a great first impression on cute guys.

_Whatever,_ she thought, shaking her head free from those thoughts and tossing her phone into the backpack. The ball was in his court now and he could call whenever he wanted.

~~O~~O~~

His day was spent being stuck down the lab, tools strewn around as he eyed his carefully calibrated plans. He had already eaten and wished Hiro a good day in school before he went to spend his class-free day down in their makeshift lab, concentrating on trying to get the first test right.

The skeleton of the robot was looking good and Tadashi wanted to get the mobility's swiftness tested just before lunch. As of now, he wanted to focus on how to settle the storage of medicine in the nurse bot.

Tadashi took a step back, hand under his chin as he contemplated the composition of the robot's arms. Something hard came into contact with his foot and he looked down to find a screwdriver, sharp tip poised dangerously near his bare foot.

He yelped and moved back, picking the offensive tool up.

The young inventor knew he had a tendency to mess up the lab when he was working, but the whole place just looked like a tornado had hit. Setting his plans aside, he cleaned up the lab, picking up the tools and placing them back in their original position.

His eyes skimmed over his desk and caught sight of the numbers, blinking prominently in his line of vision and he pondered for a moment: should he call her tonight? Invite her over for later?

Tadashi shook his head, returning his mind to the task at hand. Never mind, there was always a time and a place to figure all these things out later.

~~O~~O~~

The music blared from her speakers and Ayako hummed along to the thumping bass as she shaded in some shadows on a drawn maple leave for her traditional art course. The artist was sitting by her desk, enjoying the sunlight warming her face, and the serenity of being alone with her music.

Her eyes were carefully trained on the design, erasing and correcting along as she went.

She would've completely missed the ringing of her phone if the music hadn't finished.

Ayako didn't bother to look at the caller ID, teeth chewing on the inside of her lip as she stared at the drawing from her vantage point.

"Hello?" she murmured distractedly.

"Hey, Ayako?"

Her head jerked up and she quickly set the music down low. "Hey, Tadashi."

"Hi," he said and gave a small laugh that sounded incredibly adorable. "Did I call at a bad time?"

"What? No, no," she hastily replied, shaking her head at the turn of her thoughts. "I was just finishing some course work."

"Oh, cool," he said and she didn't know whether he meant that. What could be so amazing about doing college work? "You had classes today?"

"Yup. You?"

"A free day," he said and she could picture him wearing a small smile.

"Lucky pig," she snorted before amending herself. "Um, not saying that you're really a pig - it's just an expression. Although a pretty rude one and - wait, I had a point."

"Oh-kay," he said in amusement. "Listen, about our plans-"

"Oh, sure. I meant, yeah, continue."

_Shut up, shut up!_ Her brain screamed at her and she could feel the tips of her ears burning hot in embarrassment. _Smooth Sorokin. Real smooth referring to a cute guy as an expression of a lucky pig._

"I was thinking – would you like to come over in the evening? You know, for our plans."

He said it with such bashfulness that Ayako had no doubt his face was as red as hers. Thank goodness they were speaking over a phone.

"S-Sure," she stuttered. "I would love to."

"Yeah?" he said and there was no mistaking the happiness in his voice. "Cool, I'll see you tonight then?"

"Yeah, see you when I see you," she echoed and clicked the phone shut.

Ayako couldn't help the small squeal that escaped her mouth as she hugged herself in excitement.

Maybe he wouldn't think she was much of a dork now since he actually called... she hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, the response for the first chapter has been amazing and I loved reading each and every one of your reviews. I hope this chapter was a fun read and the next one should focus more on their deal and work. Warning: tons of awkwardness and blushing teenagers in the next chapter.**

**Tell me what you think?**


	3. If We Meet

**Thank you all for your reviews and kind words! Here's the next chapter ready for your reading enjoyment :)**

* * *

><p>Mercifully, Tadashi wasn't on duty today. He had a feeling that if he was, he would have a hard time keeping his attention on the customers as it would be wondering to a certain young woman with paint flecked hands.<p>

Instead, he was hanging at the back of the cafe, trying to get his mind in a book while keeping one eye on the door. The number of customers today were at the minimum and for that, he was relieved. He knew, nephew or not, Aunt Cass would put him on serving duty if the cafe was full and she felt overwhelmed by the amount of people she would have to serve.

He took a deep breath and adjusted the bill of his cap for the thousandth time, a nervous tick whenever he was anxious.

The bell chimed and he looked up, expecting her but it was just another customer. He sighed, looking around for his aunt but finding her nowhere in sight. She must've been busy behind the kitchens with another order.

He placed his book down and walked towards the man who was standing by the counter, squinting up at the overhead menu.

"Hello and welcome to the Lucky Cat Cafe," he said, adopting a polite tone. "What may I get you?"

The man jerked back as if he had not noticed him and stated that he would have a simple cafe _au lait_ and muffin. Tadashi took his order and ringed the cashier, before sending it to his aunt.

"Okay, thanks sweetie!" Aunt Cass said, barely looking up at him as she sprinkled some salt in a bowl of mushroom soup.

Tadashi turned back to the man, calculated his cost and accepted the money. "Your order will be ready in a few minutes."

He busied himself in preparing the muffin, not at all hearing the bell chime.

"Hey, one cup of coffee and a bagel, please," another voice spoke.

"Sure, coming right up," he chirped, looking to the newest customer. His eyebrows shot up and a smile grew across his lips.

"Ayako."

"Hey, you," she replied, beaming and adjusting the strap of her beaded purse. "Did I arrive at a wrong time?"

"No, no," he hastily said, setting the food down and accepting the cup of coffee from his aunt who - thankfully - had not noticed the additional company. The man took his order with a grunted 'thanks' and walked away, leaving them alone with each other.

He left his position behind the counter and came to stand in front of her. Tadashi noticed that she was wearing her hair up today, in a simple ponytail. She had on a skirt, something crocheted and black, complete with a brown tank top and sandals. He wondered how did she didn't feel cold as the weather was getting progressively windier and chillier now that September was almost on them.

"How are you?" he asked amicably.

"Fine," she replied, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "How about you?"

"Bored," he quipped. "But now that you're here..." He trailed off, giving her a teasing smile.

She placed a hand on her chest, as if she were taken aback. Her expression was one of mock surprise and delight. "Why, _me?_"

"Yes, you," Tadashi replied in all honesty. He gestured to the door leading down to the basement. "Shall we?"

"Yeah," Ayako said, sparing him a side glance. "Down to the robotic rabbit hole we go."

~~O~~O~~

The moment she saw him, she felt the breath go out of her all at once. He was dressed in a simple red ninjas t-shirt and brown jeans that folded at his ankles but it still made her think he should belong on a runway. Nope, he definitely could belong on a runway.

Yes, that's it, maybe she was just projecting her model fantasies on the poor boy.

She followed him down the basement, and he turned back, sparing her a look before pushing the door open. An empty corridor greeted her and she he flipped a switch, white light illuminating the dark area. He let her enter first before closing the door with a sharp click.

"Now, doesn't this make me think of a horror movie," she stated, making way for him to go first. Surprisingly, the area was pretty clean and dust-free for an underground lair.

Tadashi chuckled and said, "no, don't worry, we keep the weird stuff upstairs so its more of a lab and not a lair," as if he had read her thoughts. She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face.

He brought her to the end of the lab and switched on another set of lights, this one lighting up the space beyond the room.

Dark blue eyes glinted in surprise.

If she would have the chance to meet Iron Man and get even the smallest opportunity to look into his work space, it would probably look something like this.

Warning signs hung on the walls, a line of caution tape separating the outside corridor from the lab. A large screen computer took up the middle of the room, with machinery that she had no names for piling up around it. There appeared to be something like a huge 3D printer on one side of the space, with a holographic platform beside it running vitals for one project or another.

Everthing around her was all in chaotic order but somehow had a system to it.

"Wow."

Tadashi beamed in pride at the awe on her face and he stalked in, pulling her by the wrist. His touch brought her out of her reverie and she looked to find him gesturing for her to enter.

She did so tentatively, senses trying to take in everything all at once; the smell of burnt metal, the chime of updates, the bubbling of some chemical brewing in the lab's own chemistry section.

Ayako could only comprehend one thing at a time, not believing that such a thing were able to exist under a cafe slash bakery.

"My aunt allowed us to convert the basement to a lab so that we had someplace to store all our creations," Tadashi explained. "As you can see, it kind of accumulated over the years and not everything's in order but-"

He was starting to ramble, embarrassed for the mess she had to see and how he should've thought of cleaning up the place before she got here.

He had never brought anyone else down here besides Hiro and his college friends and he was more than nervous to see how she would react.

But Ayako didn't show any negative reaction, looking genuinely awed and intrigued as her gaze swept the area again.

A giggle stopped him and he looked to find her grinning, eyes twinkling in mirth.

"Oh please," she all but snorted. "This place is probably cleaner than my room _and_ gallery combined."

"Look, you even have a gaming console here."

"Yeah," Tadashi said, "for when Hiro or I get bored and we challenge each other to a game of racing."

"Sweet," she replied appreciatively.

"Come on, you haven't seen all our creations lined up," he said and gestured to her to follow. She did, mindful of where she stepped so that she didn't cut a hole into her shoe from a stray sharp screw or something equally as pointed.

A line of shelved inventions adorned the empty wall and she found herself genuinely amused at the sight. It was all robots, every single one of them.

"These are all the inventions that Aunt Cass documented while we were growing up," Tadashi explained. He pointed to something that resembled a snooker ball but with robotic limbs.

"I invented that for her on Mother's Day," he said and lifted up the old invention. "It was suppose to give her a flower but the mechanical arms kept on dropping it... she loved it anyway."

"Aww." Ayako's heart skipped a beat at the thought of a young Tadashi giving his aunt a gift using his talents. "That's super sweet."

She caught sight of one that looked like a walking television. "What does that one do?"

Tadashi's cheeks warmed, the color contrasting with his pale skin and she wondered what she had said to evoke such a reaction.

"Promise me not to laugh?"

A million reasons of why she should laugh came into mind but she just nodded, mashing her lips together to keep from smiling.

"I invented that because... I got bored in the bathroom and wanted to bring my TV along for... the much more _longer_ rituals." He ran a hand through his hair, looking sheepish.

Ayako blinked and for a moment and Tadashi's expression changed as if he knew she were about to laugh at him.

But she only broke the silence and said, "that's brilliant. So, bloody brilliant."

He perked up. "Really? You don't find it weird."

"I would find it ever weirder if you didn't think of inventing that," she stated, giving him a cheeky smile. "Seriously beats the boredom and hey, you're a smart guy, I should've expected that."

He shrugged, mirroring her expression. "Not really."

~~O~~O~~

The light in his eyes that came from explaining his passion completely enraptured her, never mind that she could barely understand what he was saying.

"...And it runs on kinetic energy generated from the cross cutting power _double_ the speed of light, creating a separate unit of energy all together..."

She was trying to keep up, but Tadashi might as well have been saying, "Ghaihdiw baujdwih neucihcnei," for all she could comprehend.

"...And that's how the I discovered that there was a sub-particle within a sub-particle."

He looked at her expectantly and she shrugged.

"That's pretty..." she trailed off.

"Amazing?" he prompted.

"Yeah," she replied, nodding enthusiastically. "Pretty amazing."

Although she had no idea what he was talking about half of the time, just the look of excitement that lighted his expression made her want to listen. He had the look of a child just discovering how the world worked and it was honestly so endearing that she wished she had a sketchbook and pencil just to capture the wonder in his eyes.

"Hey, you want a soda or something?" he inquired, pulling her out of her reverie.

"Sure," she chirped, feeling the need for something sugary and carbon based to calm her nerves. She didn't want to let him know that she had just spent the last five minutes gazing at him and wondering if she could replicate the planes of his jaw on a piece of paper.

_Pull yourself together, woman, yikes. Tone down the creep factor a little_.

"Stay right here and I'll be back," he said as he ventured back out into the corridor and up the stairs to the cafe.

She stayed put just as he mentioned, trailing her gaze over his work once more. When he had mentioned going to the prestigious S.F.I.T, she had imagined him just being a regular student there, maybe inventing car frames or something equally as normal.

But his inventions were outer-worldly, proving that he had a brilliant mind that wasn't conventional in the least. And in some way, she really liked that.

He returned a moment later with lukewarm sodas, grinning as he showed her how one of his inventions – something that looked like a small refrigerator – chilled the drinks to a perfect, refreshing temperature.

Ayako lifted a brow in surprise and accepted the drink. "Okay, that's it. I'm hiring you to be my kitchen designer in the future, no questions asked."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

~~O~~O~~

Tadashi stood at the cafe's threshold, gaze fixed on her. Ayako had seemed pretty interested in his work and he hoped that he hadn't bored her too much.

"Hey, I'm sorry if that wasn't really interesting," he apologized.

She shrugged, delicate shoulders rising. Everything about her delicate, like the human version of a lace doily, down to her dainty wrist bones as she reached out and flicked the bill of his cap.

"The sodas more than made up for it," she replied teasingly. He chuckled and caught her hand in his, a reaction that completely stunned him as he quickly let go.

The silence fell, thick and awkward and he was about to apologize again when she giggled, sparing him from a potentially cringe-worthy situation.

"It really was amazing, Tadashi," she said and he didn't doubt the honesty in her tone. "I had a lot of fun and yeah, you got me going 'huh?' on some stuff but the rest were pretty hardcore."

"No joke?" he said, quirking an eyebrow.

"No joke," she replied, smiling. "Maybe next time, just show me the cool stuff that makes the food instead."

His heart sped up, and again he wondered what had gotten to him. It seemed like everything she said and did suddenly made his senses hyper-aware, his heart singing loudly in his chest and ears trained to pick up even the slightest hint of subtext.

"You're saying that there's gonna be a 'next time'?"

He hoped he didn't sound too eager.

She nodded, fiddling with the strap of her purse. "Yeah." She then teased, "besides, I haven't got the chance to make you go 'huh?' yet so there's that."

Tadashi grinned. "I'm holding you to that promise."

"Cool," she replied and gave him a small smile. "See you when I see you?"

"See you when I see you," he echoed, watching as she turned around and headed out into the night, noting the orange streetlights leaving streaks in her glossy, black hair.

"Hey, wait!"

She stopped, turning around to stare at him expectantly.

He felt his throat go dry and had to force himself to speak the words, hoping that she didn't think he was starting to come off too strong again.

"Are you free next week?"

"Next week when?"

"Um..." Come on, come on, think of a random day, _any _day.

"Wednesday," he blurted out. "Want to come over on Wednesday?"

He internally winced at his words, chastising himself. _Could you be _any_more of a dork, Hamada?_

Ayako looked thoughtful before she replied, "Okay, I'll give you a call then."

Tadashi felt himself relaxing as he gave her a small grin. "I look forward to it."

He headed back into the cafe, convincing himself to not look back at her because – damn it, it might give it away how eager he was. And he didn't want to unintentionally scare her away.

The door closed behind him, the bell jingling merrily. A warm smile made its way on his face and he ventured back up to his room, thankfully finding the house empty now that his aunt was probably getting ready for bed.

"Hey, _nii-chan._"

He was pulled out of his reverie, barely even noticing that he had made the climb up to his room.

"Oh, hey Hiro," he said, grinning widely.

Hiro's eyes widened with apprehension. "Somebody seems really happy today."

Tadashi hummed and shrugged. He looked at the time, and even though it was already past eleven, he wondered if he could squeeze some extra hours into working on Baymax. He hadn't meant to get distracted, but talking with Ayako seemed to have that effect on him now.

"You're heading back down again?"

He paused from choosing some books and turned to his brother, exercising caution in his reactions.

"Yeah," Tadashi replied, scrutinizing Hiro's expression, "Is that okay?"

Hiro sighed. "Why wouldn't it be?"

His brother's despondent mood instantly concerned him and he went to sit next to his messy haired _otouto_.

"Is everything okay?"

The younger Hamada nodded, although the look in his eyes told a different story. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, it's just..."

"Just?" Tadashi prompted.

"It's just I haven't seen you for the whole day and now you're heading back down and... yeah, I just haven't seen you the whole day."

Oh. It occurred to him then that Hiro's words rang true and a bout of guilt settled in his stomach.

"I'm sorry," he said and really meant it. He had no intention of accidentally forgetting to spend time with his brother; he had just gotten distracted.

Hiro shrugged, refusing to look at him. "S'okay, you can continue with your work. I don't mind."

But Tadashi knew he would so he sighed, setting the books down.

"How about you and me head down and try to sneak some ice cream from the freezer, okay?"

His brother perked up, disbelief written over his face. "You serious?"

"Deadly," Tadashi replied, grinning.

He stood up, grin turning mischievous.

"Last one down the stairs will have to scoop up ice cream for the winner," he crowed and took off for the steps. He heard Hiro's indignant yelp and the pattering of his brother's feet as he tried to catch up with him.

Tadashi intentionally slowed down and let his brother overtake him, ambling down the steps to find Hiro lifting the ice cream scoop triumphantly.

"Why bro, looks like you're on scooping duty tonight," Hiro remarked.

Tadashi gave an exaggerated sigh. "Oh bother, I always lose."

~~O~~O~~

A spring in her step came from nowhere and she giggled to herself, walking up the steps to her tiny apartment. Her mother had always said to be careful when walking past the dark alcoves as strange men could be there to grab her at any time. But today, she felt invincible, thinking that nobody could harm her as long as she had that small flame burning in her chest.

The flame that he had accidentally ignited without his knowledge.

Her mind replayed the meeting, and she realized with a triumphant sort of glee that he had asked her to meet again, despite the fact that their meeting had been nothing but an introduction to his work.

They had steered clear from personal questions and she wondered if it was because he didn't exactly want to be friends with her. Although, his friendly persona and the ease of their conversations made her think otherwise. If they weren't friends, then what were they?

Ayako thought it over and gave a mental shrug. She would be cool with acquaintances for now.

Opening the door to her apartment, she paused, thinking it was empty. Her mother was probably out to dinner on her own since she stated she wouldn't be home till eleven and, with a guilty tug in her heart, Ayako realized that she hadn't called her mom up to update on her whereabouts.

In the young woman's defense, she was completely distracted. And no, not in the explicit way, she thought, wondering how to make such a statement sound less scandalous if spoken aloud.

No luck. Distracted would be the way to go.

"Ayako," a voice called from the kitchen, causing the young woman to freeze in fear. She relaxed when she realized it was just her mom.

"God, mom, I thought you were out. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

The short, Japanese woman came out in an apron, wiping her hands down, black hair pulled up in a strict bun. "You're finally home."

"Yeah," she replied, shrugging.

"Where have you been?" her mother asked, scrutinizing her.

Ayako replied in a carefully neutral voice. "At the Lucky Cat Cafe. Studying for a paper."

"Studying?" she said with a frown. "What could be so hard about art that it needs studying?"

Her mother's voice rang bluntly, pulling with it the happiness she felt today. Her walls instantly came up, in defense to the older woman's slight.

"There are different techniques, mom," she replied, placing her purse on the table.

Her mother removed her coat from the table, ID card stating 'Masaki Ito' shining under the overhead light. Ayako frowned, the memory of the hardship after her mother had to go through during her messy divorce with her dad to reclaim her maiden name still fresh in her mind.

She could remember her mother pacing worriedly around the room in just her bathrobe, short bursts of anger leaking through her tone as she reasoned with the employees at the national identity center, desperate to drop any last reminder of Ayako's dad from her life.

Ayako had even been given the choice to drop her father's name and take her mother's but she flat out refused. People could talk all they want but she was still her father's daughter.

Even if said father hadn't contacted her for nearly two years after the divorce.

She sighed, and her mother bustled back into the kitchen, unaware of the turmoil in her daughter's mind.

"I'm making something for tomorrow." She peeked her head behind the wall to glance at her daughter. "You know, for your lunch?"

Ayako shook out her memories and spared her mother a smile. "Sure. Thanks, mom."

Before she could venture into her room, her mother stopped her again.

"Oh, and Ayako?"

"Yeah?" she called, backtracking to the kitchen once more.

"Next time, call me and tell me where you're heading, please. I don't like being left in the dark when you venture all on your own outside." Ayako would've ignored her mother's words but the distressed look in her eyes made her hold her tongue.

"Okay, mom," she said with a defeated sigh. "I will. And I'm sorry for not updating you on where I was."

That seemed to have satisfied her mother and the older woman nodded, heading back to her work.

Ayako trudged sluggishly to the sanctuary that was her room, closing the door behind with a gentle click.

She didn't even wish her mother 'goodnight'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So. That happened for the both of them. **

**A reviewer asked me what the ship name for them would be and I've honestly never put any thought into that. However, I think Tadako sounds pretty cool :)**

**Review?**


	4. Budding Thoughts

Tadashi pondered on the latest diagram for Baymax, scrubbing his tired eyes. So far, his idea seemed to be solidifying perfectly, and if everything were to go to plan, Baymax would be operational in a few weeks.

He glanced at the carbon fiber skeleton with a fond smile. The young man walked up to the robot and patted the top of its head.

"You're gonna work perfectly, buddy," he said, goofy smile growing. "I just know it."

He felt lighthearted today, as if everything was in place and could not get any better. He glanced at the computer screen, noting the GPS trackers that he placed on Hiro were blinking a comforting green within the vicinity of the cafe.

His brother's graduation was coming up in a few days and Hiro, naturally, was elected valedictorian and would be giving a speech on the big day. Tadashi didn't even hide his smile of pride when he received the news from Aunt Cass.

His baby brother was finally going to graduate high school, and with luck, use his talents for the bettermen of the world. Tadashi could barely keep the excitement in and he wanted to head back home to congratulate his brother.

Tadashi closed the lab down, switching off the lights and placing Baymax's spare parts in a separate cardboard box. He threw a cloth over the unfinished skeleton of the nurse bot, heading out of the lab and shutting the door behind him, hearing the automatic lock click in place.

He walked with a lightness in his step and even hummed a tune under his breath as he headed for the college car park.

Tadashi made his way back home, just in time to see the street lights switch on for the evening. He entered the house and was greeted by the smell of chicken wings baking. Aunt Cass was probably whipping up some of her famous hot wings in celebration of tonight's news.

He walked up the steps, calling out a greeting to his aunt who called back a warm hello from the kitchen.

The steps creaked as he made his way to their room, finding Hiro sitting on his bed, relaxing on the sheets as he perused a comic book. Normally, Tadashi would ask him if his homework was done or if he had completed his chores but he decided that tonight, the young boy deserved a break.

"Hey, look who became the school's valedictorian," Tadashi teased, sitting himself at the edge of his brother's bed.

Hiro looked up at him with a wide smile. "Yeah. It was a surprise."

Tadashi snorted. "Please. Your grades are perfect, there was no doubt about it."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to be humble here," Hiro replied with a smirk.

The older Hamada grinned. "Humble doesn't really suit you, bro."

Hiro shrugged, grinning cheekily. "Don't say I didn't try."

Tadashi chuckled and ruffled his brother's mused hair. "Anyway, congratulations." His expression was sincere, open when he said, "I'm so proud of you, you know that?"

His younger brother fidgeted but nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Tadashi grinned and stood up from the bed, heading to his part of the room.

"Oh, and you had a text message today," Hiro remarked, returning back to his comic book. "Just heard it beep on your device."

The young man's heart rate picked up slightly, something like a bird soaring in his chest. Could it be her? Maybe he could break the good news to her.

He knew that Ayako and him had never shared anything particularly personal on their first meeting when he introduced his line of work to her, but he harbored hopes to get pass that. After all, she did seem like a pretty interesting girl and he definitely wanted to know more about her.

~~O~~O~~

Today, she decided, was a good day.

Ayako had awoken with a light feeling in her heart and a spring in her step as she prepared for a day of classes. The young woman had no idea what could've caused this emotion but she happily went along with it, switching on her music device and connecting it to the speakers as the mellow tunes and happy beats filled the room with sweet-sounding melodies.

After getting ready, she headed down to the Art Institute, humming a song under her breath as she approached the sprawling campus. The sunshine was warm on her face, like a gentle caress and her books weighed next to nothing as she clutched them close to her chest.

She felt like someone had placed high definition glasses over her life; everything was suddenly more brighter and louder. The colors on the leaves that were beginning to turn brown were more vivid, the birdsong was twice as euphonious and even the air seemed sweeter somehow than it was before.

Her friends had also begun to notice the change in her attitude, judging from their curious stares.

"What's got you all hyped up?" Her best friend asked casually as they were seated next to each other during traditional art class. Ayako looked up from the drawing that she had been sketching absentmindedly.

"You said something?" she asked. Her friend – a tall red head by the name of Lucy – smirked and gestured to her, as if she already had her answer.

"Exactly. You seem pretty out of it today."

Ayako shook her head, smiling. "Don't know what you're talking about. I feel fine."

"Oh, sure you look fine. In fact, more happier than usual."

"And is that a problem?" she asked, eyebrow raised as she studied her friend. Lucy shook her head, toying with her red plait.

"God no, it's a nice change, really."

Ayako snorted.

"But just wondering what caused the change."

"What?" she asked, all innocent. "Can't I be gloriously happy for once."

Lucy stifled a laugh, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Okay, spill."

Ayako spread her hands, as if to say, 'what do you mean?'

"Did your mom stopped nagging?" Lucy was well aware of her mother's disapproval and on any other day, she would just roll her eyes and spout something that went along the lines of 'after hell freezes over'. But today, she just shrugged, and this might've alerted Lucy that something was up more than her breezy attitude.

"Then? Come on, you can tell me anything," she prompted. Lucy placed her pencil down, glancing surreptitiously at their lecturer, hopping that the eccentric Professor Kipton wouldn't catch them gossiping in his class.

Ayako pressed her lips together to keep from smiling. "Told you, it was nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

Their whispers were quiet enough not to be heard over the din of the classroom but Ayako wanted to make sure. She peeked up, looked left and right before leaning down.

"It's a guy," the petite girl whispered. "I finally went out with him... well, not technically but we hung out."

Lucy's eyes widened comically and she leaned even closer to hear. "What?" she hissed excitedly. "And you didn't even think of telling me?"

She had to press a hand to her mouth to smother the giggle that threatened to bubble out of her lips. "Sorry, but I was just distracted."

The red head smirked. "That's an understatement."

After a moment, she asked, "so, who is he?"

This was the part where she stalled and found herself unable to share with her best friend. Lucy had once teased her for eyeing Tadashi at the Lucky Cat Cafe the very first time they went there for a cup of coffee. Ayako had tried to not make it so obvious the rest of the subsequent times that they had visited the place.

She didn't want her friend to know that she had developed an interest in the cute waiter less Lucy started teasing her.

Would her friend know whom she was talking about just by the mention of him?

Ayako wouldn't know until she tried.

"It's... do you still remember that cute waiter we once saw at the Lucky Cat Cafe?"

Lucy frowned as she tried to recall. "That cafe that we went once with Keiro and her other friends?"

She nodded. "The same one."

The red head's eyes widened. "You mean that cute waiter with the baseball cap and that seriously charming smile."

Ayako nodded, trying not to let her excitement show. She must've failed for Lucy immediately started laughing and whispering, "shut up, no way!"

"Yeah," she replied bashfully.

"You went out with him?" The disbelief on her friend's face annoyed her but she let it go. After all, she couldn't believe it too.

Ayako cringed and dropped her eyes to her drawing, unsure if she should divulge further.

"Ayako Sorokin, tell me what the hell happened or I swear you we're not sisters by covenant anymore," Lucy stated solemnly although her grin detracted from the warning.

"I don't recall ever signing a covenant with you?" she replied, amused.

Her friend scoffed. "Well, now you did. So, tell me all about your date with him."

"It wasn't a date per se," she muttered. "He just invited me over to check out his inventions."

"His...inventions?"

The crestfallen expression on her friend's face made her hastily explain.

"Yeah, but hear me out. You know that wicked cool coffee machine we saw behind the counter where they use to drain the coffee grinds?"

"Yeah?" Lucy's brow wrinkled, as if she couldn't understand the direction where her friend was heading. "What about it?"

Ayako didn't mean to sound smug when she answered but she couldn't help it. "Well, he and his brother actually invented that."

"You're serious?" she exclaimed. "Wow, he must be really smart then."

"Yeah. He's a student at S.F.I.T."

"Whoa! For _real_?"

"For real."

Her friend cracked a wide grin. "You're dating a super genius?"

She shook her head. "We barely even talked about ourselves at all. He just showed me his work and we set another date for Wednesday."

Lucy looked impressed. "I can say that I'm officially proud of you right now."

"And why's that?"

"Because he doesn't really date much," Lucy confided. "Miko told me that he's one of the guys that didn't seem really interested in romance."

Ayako thought it over, to his friendly disposition and wondered why. Tadashi was obviously good-looking and had a brain to match. Why didn't he date around?

Maybe she could ask him.

Lucy was looking at her with something akin to awe. "This is legendary. Wait until Miko hears that you managed to get some - ahem - _one on one time with him._"

Warning bells sounded in her mind and she shook her head vehemently. "Please, don't," she said, clasping her hands together in a dramatic rendition of a plea. "Don't let anyone know. I'm not even sure what's between us and I don't want word to spread to him and make him think that I'm some psychotic-"

"Hey, relax," her friend interjected. "I was just kidding. If you're not comfortable at all, I won't tell."

"Promise?" she said, lifting her pinkie finger up with an expression of seriousness.

Lucy sighed and Ayako knew she must seem completely immature right now but her best friend nodded and wrapped her pinkie finger around hers.

"Promise."

"Great. Now, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Do you really think I need to brush up on my biology and smart talk to impress him or should I just wing it and act like a total dork?"

Lucy seemed to think this over, tugging on her braided hair. "Hmm. I think just let him see you for who you are. That should be enough," her friend stated.

"Pretending like you're someone you're not would just ruin the trust. So yeah. Continue acting like a total dork. I'm sure he'll find it endearing."

Ayako heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Luce," she said in her most grateful tone and meant it, "I don't know what I'll do without your advice."

"Probably mess up real bad," she commented breezily.

The artist smirked at her best friend. "Probably."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was thinking of writing a scene where Tadashi meets Lucy and Ayako's other friends in the later part of this story. Does that sound interesting?**

**Tell me what you think?**


	5. Common Ground

Wednesday couldn't come fast enough, as evident by his constant glances at the calender. He tried to get on with his studies as best as he could but the nagging thoughts would sometimes catch up to him.

Did he clean the lab as best he could?

Were the tools all stashed properly?

Did he keep all his plans in a proper place where he could find them?

He had barely paid his friends any attention today, not when Fred told his usual jokes or when Honey mentioned about her business. GoGo had noticed that he seemed hung up on something as she cornered him after lunch, hand on her hip with a raised brow.

Tadashi nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned around from the vending machine and found the shorter girl just in front of him.

"Goodness... you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"All right, what's going on with you?" GoGo didn't waste time and went straight to her first question.

Tadashi frowned in confusion. "I don't understand what you're trying to ask."

"Honey had to call your name three times to get your attention," the adrenaline junkie emphasized. "And Fred actually had to call you something other than 'dude' or 'bro' to get you to look at him."

The young man blinked as he adjusted the strap of his messenger bag, unsure of what to say as he didn't remember this happening. "Huh. Really? I didn't notice."

"Exactly," GoGo replied, tilting her head to one side. "Something's bothering you today, and either you tell me or get your butt out of the lab before you cause an accident with that daydreaming of yours."

"I didn't... hey, that's not fair -"

Tadashi huffed as he glared at the shorter girl. Usually, he wouldn't let GoGo's deceptively blunt words get under his skin but something about her glare instantly put him on defense.

"Guys, is everything okay?"

He was spared from replying when Honey walked in view, holding her phone in one hand. The tall blonde seemed to have caught a whiff of the tension surrounding her two friends as she slowly backed away apprehensively.

"Did I get in the middle of something?"

Tadashi wanted to retort that it was nothing but GoGo beat him to it.

"Nothing," she replied in her usual aloof manner. "I'll be heading back to the lab."

With a curt nod at her best friend and an indifferent glance at Tadashi, she left, leaving the both of them in a stony silence.

Honey broke the awkward tension with a laugh. "She sure knows how to make an exit."

Tadashi gave a noncommittal sound. "Don't know what's up with her."

"Did she ask you why you were acting so weird today?" Honey's attitude instantly changed from sheepish to compassion all within a heartbeat that it left him with whiplash.

"Uh, I guess so," he muttered then cleared his throat. "Have I been really acting weird today?"

The chemistry whiz grimaced and lifted her hand, placing a small distance between her thumb and forefinger. "Um, just a little."

He heaved a deep sigh and fidgeted with a loose thread on his favorite grey cardigan. "Sorry about today," he said nonchalantly, deciding that indifferent seemed the way to go. "I don't really feel like myself."

"It's okay," she replied in compassion. "I take it something bad must've happened to Hiro?"

Tadashi blinked for a moment in surprise. Did she really think that his detached attitude was because of his brother? Well, sometimes it was but today was not the same.

"No! Not at all," he replied vehemently. "Gosh, it's just..."

He trailed off, debating if he should tell Honey Lemon exactly what had been preoccupying his mind since this morning. The inventor decided against it and just shrugged.

"Guess I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, is all," he muttered.

"Oh, okay," Honey said, recovering her usual upbeat fashion. "Just go and reassure Fred, okay? He seems to think that you're mad at him. Keeps on saying it's because he borrowed your blowtorch to heat up his pizza."

Tadashi gaped at her words but didn't ask anymore as Honey walked away, leaving him standing there with coke in hand, unsure of what had just transpired.

All he knew was that he would have to apologize to his friends for being emotionally absent today and set boundaries with Fred on what can or can't be used in the lab for heating up pizza.

~~O~~O~~

Of all the times, why didn't she have a single long sleeved t-shirt when she really needed them? Ayako glared at her wardrobe, blowing a stray lock out of her face. Of all the times when she needed a modest shirt, she had to be stuck with literally hundreds of tank tops and nothing but two cardigans that didn't match her criteria _at all._

The young woman groaned and flopped on her bed, ignoring the mountain of clothes accumulating each time she tossed a choice away. She ran a hand down her face and leaned back up, determined to tackle the lack of fashion inspiration.

Wednesday had arrived, bringing with it the excitement and apprehension churning in her chest at the thought of meeting with him again. She had already completed her assignments and informed her mother that she was heading out to the cafe to meet up with her friends.

Her mother had agreed in a harried tone and she could guess that there had been trouble in the maintenance office today for she didn't even ask Ayako where she was heading or when she was coming back.

Somehow, that seemed to have thrown her off - the thought that her mother didn't even try to interrogate her before she left the house.

Ayako shrugged. All the more easier to walk out of here.

In the end, she chose a simple black tank top with her favorite jeans that were not covered with paint, leaving out any cardigans or jackets as she wanted to be as comfortable as possible.

She thought of doing something amazing with her hair but lost the inspiration for it, letting it settle in their usual boring waves.

Strapping on some sandals and bringing her purse, she headed out of the door, walking towards the familiar way of the cafe. Ayako pushed open the door, surprise to find the cafe full with customers. Her eyes scanned over the crowd, searching for the sight of a familiar cap.

Tadashi was at the side of the cafe, by the pastry display and she made her way over there. His back was turned, pencil skidding over a piece of paper and she could plainly see the concentration on his features.

She tapped his shoulder and he startled, turning around to face her.

He relaxed when he saw who it was and gave her a warm smile.

"Hey, nice seeing you again."

"Likewise," she hummed, gesturing to the cafe. "Busy day, huh?"

_Busy day? Could she be any more lame?_

Tadashi nodded, unaware of the inner turmoil rolling in her mind.

"Let me clean up here and we'll head down, okay?"

She nodded. "Sure."

He folded the paper and wedged it in a hardcover notebook, placing the pencil back in a spare container and turned around to face her with a small smile.

"All done. Come on."

Ayako walked first on his insistence, sparing the cafe one last look before turning the corner and heading down to the door that held the lab, Tadashi following.

She pushed open the door, the corridor's light switched off. She chuckled.

"What's so funny?" He inquired, flipping a switch, light flooding the empty stretch of floor.

"Still doesn't get old whenever I think of this as a vampire's lair."

He snorted and gestured for her to go first. "Better than a yeti's lair."

"Yeti's don't have a lair," she interjected. "They're more solidarity creatures that blend in with the snow."

Tadashi cracked a smile at her words. He looked good today, wearing a white crew neck shirt, grey cardigan, brown jeans and his ever present cap.

"I wanted to ask how did you know that but I wonder if the answer is going to be something not surprising."

"That's cause I know one," the young woman quipped teasingly.

"Oh really?" he teased back, leading her down the lab where the strong smell of burnt metal greeted her nostrils.

"Sorry about the smell," he said as if reading her mind. "My little brother decided that today would be a good day to create new parts for his invention."

She was mildly surprise at the mention of a brother. "You have a sibling?"

"Yeah," he replied with a grin. "A fourteen year old brat of a brother who's actually quite brilliant."

"Brilliant, how?"

"Graduated high school when he was thirteen," Tadashi replied, hint of pride in his tone.

Her eyes bulged wide. Graduated? At fourteen? How smart was that kid, anyway?

"Wow, that's... amazing," she said, in awe. "I'm nineteen and I can't even tie my shoelaces properly and he's already graduated high school."

"He's a super genius, that one."

Tadashi's gaze softened when he mentioned his brother and Ayako didn't need to ask to know that he loved his brother dearly.

"What's his name?" Now, she was curious.

"Hiro," he replied.

"So, I bet he's planning to head down to the same college as you, huh?"

She hadn't expected the sarcastic eye roll from him.

"Ugh, I wish it were that simple."

"Why?" Ayako asked in amusement. He looked like a father who was talking about his wayward son, not at all like an older brother who was just mentioning his annoying sibling.

"He's too engross in bot fighting – and he acts as if I don't know that."

"Bot fighting?" That caught her interest. A few years ago when she moved here, Ayako had heard about the reputation of these bot fights and the violence that followed the people who won against the usual champions. She was instantly worried for this fourteen year old that she hadn't even met yet.

He noted the look of concern on her face.

"So far he's been careful, thinking that I have no idea." He chuckled. "Boy, was he wrong."

"You should talk to him," she suggested and while she didn't know much about this young man standing before her, she wanted to help the best she could, even if it was just imparting some advice.

He spared her a smile. "Don't worry. I know how to handle him."

"Bot fighting isn't exactly illegal, though," she chimed up, remembering some of her guy friends' words. They would tell their group of friends about their near brush with the usual gangsters that dominated the seedy streets and alleyways, though she had a strong feeling that they were just merely spectators in the fight.

"Just don't let Hiro bet his money. That's when the messy part starts."

He nodded. "I'll remember that."

"So, have you ever tried that before? Bot fighting, I mean."

"God, no," he said with a short laugh. "Do I seriously look like the type of person to get involved in such a thing?"

She bit her lip, trying to keep a laugh from escaping. Honestly, he looked more like a guy to stay at home and hide himself away from the world when finals arrived.

Tadashi thankfully didn't seem to notice her amusement as he asked, "what about you? Got any siblings?"

"Nope. Only child. Sometimes its a blessing, other times its a curse."

"Curse?" He was mystified. "Why would that be a curse?"

She shrugged. "I don't know... not so used to sharing my privacy, I guess."

"Huh. Never thought of it that way. I mean, I've been sharing a space with my brother for as long as I can remember that I kinda forget how being alone is like."

"Lonely," she said with a chuckle. "It's very lonely."

Tadashi shrugged. "Just cause you're lonely doesn't mean you're alone."

"That sort of sounds like a song I've heard before."

"Really? Which one?"

"Pop, I think. Gah, I haven't listened much to the radio; top forty hits kinda annoy me."

The young man seemed interested in her words, leaning closer. "Why'd you say that?"

"One: they're always on repeat. Two: the chorus is basically the same words repeated over and over again."

"Like that Primo 9 band – what's that song called again? Something that started with 'lightning'..."

"Lightning Love," she finished with an eye roll. "Oh my god, I thought that the song would never die down; everyone on campus had that song on repeat, every shop I went to played that... it was like a 9 wave that I couldn't escape from."

He nodded, agreeing with her. "Once, Fred – he's a friend from college – played that song so many times on repeat, GoGo actually had to disable his player so that we wouldn't have to hear 'if I could turn back time' anymore."

Ayako burst out laughing, shaking her head. "That's brilliant. Wished I had her around when my college friends started a random sing-a-long in the car to that song."

Tadashi grinned.

"Yeah, GoGo's pretty cool."

"GoGo," she mused. "What kind of name is that?"

He rolled his eyes, gesturing to the couch so that they could sit. Something told her that it would be a long explanation.

The couch sank underneath their combined weight and Tadashi turned to her, ready to clarify.

"Fred's the one that comes up with the nicknames, and gave each one of them really weird names."

"Like how weird?" She was starting to enjoy herself.

"He named one of our friends Wasabi cause he spilled the condiment on his shirt just once, and uh, Honey was called that cause she's super sweet yet she once threw a fit when we messed up with her chemical labels and so Fred dubbed her 'Honey Lemon'."

"And how about you? Got any nicknames that I can call you by?" Ayako teased.

He shook his head, brow furrowed. "Nope, none at all. Though they did call me Captain Nerd once when Callaghan chose me to be leader of the research team last year."

She nearly choked on her laughter. "Captain Nerd? Man, your friends sound like a riot."

"They are," Tadashi stated with a chuckle.

"The most my friends called me once was twinkle toes."

His brown eyes widened. "Twinkle toes? Now, that sounds like an epic story to tell."

Her cheeks reddened.

"And an embarrassing one at that."

"Let's hear it."

"You'll laugh."

"That's sort of the point," he said, amused.

Ayako sighed, pushing her a lock of hair behind her ear, contemplating how to word that story.

"Okay, so it's almost evening and I'm staying back at the art institute to finish up on one of my projects – 3D sculpting – and I was alone in the room. Or so I thought.

"There were some speakers there and I hooked up my music player to it, thinking that some music will help and..."

"And?" He prompted, attention captured.

"And my friend Lucy walks in on me spazz dancing to – don't laugh – Unicorn Triumph."

Tadashi burst out laughing anyway, shoulders shaking. "Unicorn Triumph?" He questioned through chuckles. "That song that was featured in that kid TV show with that weird chicken wing-like movement?"

"Hey, in my defense, it was really catchy," Ayako said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, but... oh my god, I'm interested in a girl that loves a song that starts with 'now you know life's like a cherry pie'."

She meant to smile at his words but they got caught up in the words 'interested' and 'girl'. Surely he didn't mean her, right? Right?

Tadashi stopped laughing and settled back against the couch, smug smile in place.

"Come on, as if you hadn't done anything embarrassing before," she reasoned, sudden idea popping in her head.

"I'll make you a trade."

"A trade for what?" He asked, curious.

She bit her lower lip as she thought it through. It wouldn't hurt to give it a try.

"I'll trade you one embarrassing story for one of yours."

Tadashi pondered on it for a moment, slow grin spreading on his face.

He put out his hand and she shook on it, already feeling the need to laugh at his expression.

"Deal."

~~O~~O~~

"You did _what?_" She exclaimed, half amused, half horrified.

"I know, I did that," he said, leaning back on the computer chair's two legs as he studied her. "I totally, unabashedly, asked who is Naomi Kato – which, in hindsight, I should've known because Honey's into fashion – while she was standing right in front of me."

Ayako shook her head, blown away by his story.

"Please don't tell me you just asked who a very famous, gorgeous fashion blogger is when she was standing _right _in front of you."

He pretended to wince. "I did. May the Force save my soul but I did. Now there's no turning back."

She snorted. "You are such a dork, you know that?"

"Hey, at least I didn't drink chilli juice thinking it was tomato," he countered.

"It was one time! And I honestly thought it was a strawberry shake, okay?"

His fingers were fidgeting with a pen in hand, twisting it this way and that. Ayako felt amused for she too couldn't stop her hands from moving, fiddling with her purse strap or toying with her hair. _Must be a creative thing,_ she thought.

"Hey, how long have we been here?" She asked.

"You mean how long have you been laughing at my bad luck?"

"That too."

Tadashi spared a glance at the computer clock. "Um, wow. Fifteen minutes."

"Huh, could've sworn that it was shorter."

She gave him a smile. "So, what are you working on now?"

His eyes lit up at her question and he picked up a note book, showing her the sketches. She had to lean closer to see it, so that their cheeks were only inches apart. Ayako hoped that he couldn't feel her warm cheeks radiating heat all the way there. That would be biologically hard to explain.

Tadashi tapped the page, her eyes roving over the sketches, a sound of amazement leaving her lips.

"A nurse bot?"

"Yeah," he said, gesturing to the skeleton of the robot. "I've already built the frame for the robot – carbon fiber, it allows for -"

"Lighter density," she finished, surprising him. She looked up into his wide eyes.

"What? I had to work with them a year ago. Assembling project," Ayako replied defensively.

Tadashi chuckled. "Okay, yeah. So, I'm thinking of just keeping the endo-skeleton as it is and maybe trying to come up with better battery power for it-"

"Wait, you're just leaving something like that for a nurse bot." The dark haired young woman tilted her head to one side. "Seems weird for a nurse bot to have that sort of... threatening, scary structure. Reminds me of one of those robots in those old TV shows that could maybe rip through your chest like that one Scott Ridley movie."

Tadashi scoffed. "Really? An _Alien_ reference?"

"Yes, really."

"Hmm, I guess you could be right."

"Honey, I'm always right."

He spared her withering gaze and she shrugged, unapologetic.

"But your idea's still pretty amazing, though."

Tadashi's features softened at her words and she marveled at how easy it was to placate his mood.

"Thank you."

Blue eyes shined with mischief. "You're welcome. Though, I wonder if the robot could be updated to form a battle bot..."

"God, no. You sound like my brother now."

She lifted her hands up in mock surrender, grinning impishly. "Okay, okay! It was just a suggestion, yeesh."

Glancing again at the clock, she noted that it was probably almost time for dinner and she had to leave soon.

Tadashi noticed her silence, gesturing towards the door. "Need to leave already?"

Ayako started, as if she didn't expect him to notice her wondering gaze.

"Uh, yeah, actually. My mum will be wondering where I am and she'll probably start nagging. Mother's am I right?"

His smile was soft. "Yeah, tell me about it."

The young woman stood up, hitching her purse strap higher. "Guess I should be heading back... and thanks for showing me your work, it sounds really cool and I can't wait to see it in motion." Her words were sincere and she truly meant them. She couldn't wait to see how the robot came out.

"I'll tell you when he's ready but..."

"But?"

Tadashi wore a smirk. "Remember our deal?"

"Our... oh." Realization dawned on her then as Ayako remembered her words on how she would show him her gallery if he showed her his work. "Of course I do. When are you free?"

"Hmm, Friday sound good?"

She thought it over, remembering that Friday's were outside dinner nights and her mom would usually be back home later as she didn't have to prepare dinner.

"Friday sounds great. My mom will be home late so there'll be no awkward meetings."

Tadashi seemed to hesitate and she shot him a curious look.

"It's just... your mom won't mind?"

"Pssh, she won't," Ayako reassured. "I always invite friends over for projects. She won't mind as long as I don't take her coffee and serve it to them."

"Okay, got it. Friday it is and no touching other people's coffee."

She couldn't help the grin at his words.

"Sounds great."

"Here, I'll walk you out."

He led her down the corridor again, this time to a nearly empty cafe and watched as she headed down the street after sparing him one last smile.

Ayako walked with light steps and almost hummed when her phone vibrated.

It was her mom.

"Hello?"

"'Yako? Where are you? It's almost dinner time," came her mother's shrill cry. "Why aren't you home yet?"

She winced and retracted the phone a few inches from her ear, her mother's voice grating her eardrums.

"I'll be home soon, mom. I'm already walking back," she reassured.

Her mother sighed and she could just imagine her pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

"Just hurry up, okay?"

"Yes, sure. See you."

~~O~~O~~

If emotions could resemble stars, his would be equivalent to a whole champagne bottle.

Happiness bubbled out of him, lightness in his action and thoughts. He honestly had a really good time with her, thinking back to how great of a conversationalist she was. Ayako didn't put on an act or pretend to be someone she was not, as evident by her nerding out over bands. She wasn't conventional in the slightest - at least to him - which was something he admired and respected out of a person.

Tadashi was cleaning out the lab, putting things back properly to where they were, mind hung up on today's events.

As much as he wanted to say that he came out of the meeting with nothing but admiration for the girl, something couldn't help but blink in the back of his mind.

_Starting to fall. Starting to fall. Starting to fall too damn hard._

And it was true.

Tadashi was never one to push back his emotions and ignore what his instincts and heart were telling him; that she was a great person and he would be lying if he said he didn't want to spend more time with her.

The thought of her brought a smile to his lips and that was when he knew: he was already starting to like Ayako, and he didn't know if he should be terrified or amused at how fast he had fallen.

Whatever it was, there was no denying his feelings as much as he wanted to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww, looks like our favorite nerd's love-struck. **

**Tell me what you think?**


	6. Paint Wars

**All your reviews and support are amazingly appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Ayako was pretty sure that her hair was not cooperating with her today. The long, dark strands refused to stay put, frustrating to the point of pulling her hair up in a high ponytail just to get it off her face.<p>

She had been scrutinizing her reflection for the better part of five minutes, making sure that nothing weird popped up on her face unannounced at the last moment. Although, if fate suddenly found that it had a vendetta against her and a pimple were to pop out, she would definitely be helpless against it.

Stacking up her sketch books and picking up random clothing from the floor, she made sure the space was spotless before shoving everything into a nearby closet, hoping that Tadashi wouldn't notice the obvious bulge.

The doorbell ringing made her stop short and she took a moment to compose herself.

_Deep breaths, deep breaths,_ she continuously reminded herself.

With one last look at her reflection, she went to get the door, putting on her most warmest smile.

Tadashi stood outside, leaning against the door-frame so that when the door swung open, her nose nearly collided with his chest. They both stumbled back in surprise, Tadashi nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry-"

"No, no, I'm sorry," he said, face coloring a beet red. "Guess I should stop doing that, but old habits die hard."

"What habit? Leaning on movable surfaces?"

His amused look made her blush a bright red and she was so sure that her cheeks were going to catch on fire.

She managed to brush it aside and gestured for him to enter. He smiled and ducked in, the top of his head nearly brushing the door frame. She had a sinking feeling that maybe inviting a six foot tall person into a house designed for hobbits wasn't such a good idea.

The image of Tadashi standing in the middle of her house seemed to strike her as odd for some reason. He was like a stark contrast against the yellow walls and country furniture, with his sleek usual style of cardigan, shirt and jeans combo; a gray streak between all the nauseous yellow and flaxen hues. It was the type of contrast that she could get used to.

Tadashi hummed as he surveyed the room, from the stack of magazines in the living room to the small dining table behind the couch. "Nice place," he said appreciatively.

"Thanks," Ayako replied with a smile. "So, how was college today?"

Tadashi made a face. "Hard. Just got my assignment marks back."

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good," she stated, wincing sympathetically.

"Actually, it was pretty okay but I messed up a theory and..." He trailed off with a shake of his head. "Look at me," the inventor said, grinning slightly. "Here I am talking about my assignments when I'm here to see your gallery."

Ayako snorted. "It's perfectly all right. I love the suspense anyway."

Tadashi shook his head and removed his cap, setting it on his messenger bag.

"So, let's see the drawings."

She was suddenly nervous, twisting her hands together as she dropped her gaze to the fuzzy yellow carpet on the wooden floor.

"Hey, you okay?" His tone was concerned and she felt disconcerted by the attention.

Ayako shrugged, twisting a loose strand of hair in between her fingers. "It's just... I've never had anybody look at my art before and I'm... kinda self-conscious about it so..."

She sighed and looked him straight in the eye. "I don't know how you managed to do it – show me your inventions I mean. If that were me, I would be shivering in fear of someone looking at my creations."

Tadashi shrugged. "You just have to push past the fear, I guess," he coached. "The more you share your passion, the more easier it is to talk about it."

"Hmm, maybe."

She led him down the hall to the first room on the left, just opposite her bedroom and creaked open the door.

"Now, don't freak but..."

The lights flickered on from a single, overhead bulb, illuminating the space between them.

"Oh..._wow._"

She risked a peek back and found Tadashi looking around the room in earnest curiosity, and she could see him try to absorb as much information as possible, cataloging the various artwork, sculptures and the miasma of artistic decor hanging from the ceiling. He had to bend his head so that it didn't brush against the baubles and frames that formed the art, grinning easily.

"This is amazing."

"You think so?" Ayako asked shyly.

Tadashi gave her a pointed smile. "Uh. _Yes._"

He reached and fingered a bent wire made to look like a light bulb, the fascination on his face utterly endearing.

"And you created all of this?"

She couldn't hide the pride from her voice. "Yup."

He walked over to where a stack of paintings stood with one unfinished one perched precariously on an easel beside the metal shelves that held the art. Tadashi scrutinized the paintings, finding one that was eye catching to him and pointed at it.

"That one... what's that about?"

Ayako glanced over to where he had gestured. The painting was one that she had done two years ago, when her father left for Russia and never contacted her or her mother again. It was a lonely and dark road, fringed with fir trees that receded in a classic optical illusion. But the one part that she had arduously worked on was the swirling stars and night clouds, forming a circle of protection around a brightly lit moon.

She had a faint recollection that she had painted this while listening to a Kansas song, although that particular memory felt off in her mind.

"Um... heavy stuff," she replied in a contrasting light voice.

Tadashi seemed to have noticed her hesitation and spared her a glance before returning his attention to the painting.

"It's one of the more beautiful ones," he said in a soft tone, fingers gently brushing on the paint that was starting to flake on the side.

Ayako had never really told anyone about her father; the humiliation of his leaving had mostly been a hindrance to explain whenever someone asked her where her dad was. The only person that knew was Lucy, and even that took days of pestering and promises of not judging from the red head before she broke down and told her friend everything.

How her father seemed to have found a new wife in Russia, how he seemed to have forgotten about his other family as if they never existed.

She sighed, deciding what harm could come if she told him about this.

But before she could open her mouth and blurt out the real meaning behind the painting, he moved on to another canvas, this one filled with brighter colors and an almost childish color palette to it.

"This one is pretty too," he mused. Ayako gave a half-hearted smile in response. The painting was one of a cotton sky, seen from a vantage point on a pier. It had been one of her earliest memories as a child, and she faintly recalled the smell of roasted peanuts, her father's larger hand enveloping hers and actually seeing her mother's rare smile.

"It was taken when I was a young kid," she said fondly. "First time I ever went to a carnival with my parents and they actually acted civil with one another."

She realized then her slip before hastily trying to cover it up. "N-Not that they weren't civil before but-"

"Hey, it's okay," Tadashi interjected with a bright smile. "You don't have to explain it to me but I won't judge."

The artist relaxed then, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

His eyes were caught by another drawing, this one of a microscope done in explicit detailing with pencils. Tadashi quirked a smile at her.

"Never knew you thought science apparatus to be a good model."

She gave a short laugh at that. "What can I say, I wanted to study science when I was younger."

"And why didn't you?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

Ayako gave a shrug. "I did once. A very long time ago. Like high school long time ago."

That seemed to have captured his attention and so she continued on.

"Wasn't really good at the other science subjects but I would always excel at biology," she replied, squaring her shoulders. "I was told that I could be accepted into a nearby science college majoring in microbiology but I chose art instead."

Tadashi blinked, caught by surprise. Then, he smiled and it immediately put her at ease. "Wow, you just keep getting more and more interesting the longer I hang out with you."

Ayako's cheeks heated up although it was in flattery at his words.

"Aw, shucks. Now you just inflated my already big head to twice its size."

"Oh no. Is that a bad thing?" he teased.

"Major horrible thing," she quipped back.

He cracked a smile and his gaze fell to the corner where she kept her speakers. "Hey, you work with music too?"

"Yeah," she said and gestured over to the equipment.

"The silence sometimes is so unnerving that-"

"You want to blast some songs just to keep you awake?" Tadashi completed for her, looking excited.

She bit back a laugh and nodded. "Yeah. _Exactly._"

"Same here," he replied with a laugh. "Can't concentrate even once if there's nothing playing in the background."

"What do you listen to?" she asked, honestly curious. If she were to judge him by his looks, she'll say that he preferred classical music or maybe oldies.

But she wasn't prepared for his answer when he said, "punk rock."

The petite girl gaped at him, as if she were looking at him for the first time.

"No way!" she exclaimed. "Shut up, I love punk rock too."

"You do?" Tadashi was actually surprised. Who knew she had almost the same tastes as him? "What do you listen to?"

"Neon Monochrome is one of my favorite bands," she replied with no hesitation. "Core Mine is pretty great too..." She trailed off with a blush. "Cause the front man is such a babe."

"Really? Not because they sold about three million copies of their first single 'Life-struck'?" he teased.

She stuck out her tongue at him, earning a grin from Tadashi.

"First off, their second single was _way_ better and, yeah, sue me, I had a crush on him ever since I was sixteen."

Tadashi scoffed. "Nothing beats The Porcelain Down though. They're music is super catchy."

"Only catchy cause they copied from an older band," Ayako quipped, happy that her knowledge of bands was starting to pay off.

He raised a brow at her words. "I thought they stated that they were _influenced._"

"Nope," she said, thoroughly enjoying herself. "Even the rift from 'Baby Now' was copied from an older band. Daylight Tradition's 'Get Down From Your State' probably."

Tadashi was impressed and he showed it too. "All right all knowing master of punk rock bands. I shall defer to your wonderful jargon of knowledge."

"Mistress of punk rock bands," she replied after a beat and rolled her eyes. "Gender equality," Ayako said in a sing-song voice.

Tadashi grinned, shaking his head. "Okay, okay. Bottom line is you won."

"Cool."

"Need an award?"

"Nah, I'm confident in my supreme ruling. Say, want something to drink?"

"Sure," he enthused. "What's on the menu?"

"Orange juice? What? You wanted something stronger?" Her quip earned a smirk from his as he shook his head.

"Orange juice sounds pretty good."

Ayako led the way out of the room, waiting for him to follow before she switched of the light, sparing the place one last glance before letting the door swing shut on itself.

Tadashi busied himself while she prepared the drinks, taking in the small kitchen and the pictures lining the walls and shelves. He picked one up, running his fingers over the ridged edge of the photo frame. The young girl in the picture was definitely Ayako, her hair in twin pigtails and holding a small teddy bear to her chest as she grinned her gap-toothed smile.

He set the picture down with a fond smile and picked up another one, this time with an older woman in it whom he reasoned must've been her mother. Tadashi scrutinized the picture and glanced over at Ayako, noting that she only had a her mother's coloring but not her features.

Maybe she got her nose from her dad?

Speaking of a dad, there didn't seem to be any photograph depicting a man, at least not what he could see.

"Hey, juice is done and-"

He hastily placed the picture back down and turned to find her giving him a blank look.

Guilt settled in his chest and he gave a sheepish smile. "Um, sorry. That was inappropriately curious."

The young woman surprised him by laughing as she set the two glasses down.

"Don't be. That's what anyone would do when they see family photographs."

He relaxed a little, gesturing towards the photo frame that he had picked up not a moment ago. "Is that your mother?"

"Yup," she replied, angling her head so that she could look past his arm at the same photo. "That was taken almost ten years ago. I kinda forgot my mom could smile."

Tadashi raised a brow at her words but didn't comment on it.

She let him put the photo back and picked up a glass, already halfway through it when he said, "I hope this doesn't come as too forward but... where's your dad?"

If it wasn't for her fast reflexes, Ayako would have spat the juice out and watched in mortification as she drenched him (and the floor) with sticky fruit pulp.

She swallowed the drink a little painfully, coughing slightly, one hand thumping her chest and another setting the glass down.

"I'm sorry," Tadashi immediately started. "I didn't mean to pry but-"

"N-No, it's okay," she stammered. "J-Just caught me by surprise, that's all."

She contemplated his question for a moment.

"He's... gone."

Tadashi's head shot up in time to see her eyes shift to the other side of the room, unable to make contact with his. "I'm so sorry," he said in a soft voice. He could see the hesitance reflecting well in her posture, in the tight grimace of her lips and he mentally face-palmed himself for asking such a personal question.

He knew that if she were to ask him about his parents, the young man would straight up tell her that they died in a car crash. It wasn't as if he didn't care about the people who raised him for the first nine years of his life, but the wounds were long healed, being replaced by the soothing presence of his aunt and brother. But Ayako... Ayako's wounds seem to run much deeper than he was sure she let on.

"Don't be," she said, lips pulled into a tight smile. "I don't mind."

"Look, if there's any consolation-"

"There's no need," Ayako interrupted although her smile was warm. "Come on, I want to show you something."

She led him to her bedroom, just opposite the room she took for her gallery and pushed the door open. He entered tentatively, unwilling to intrude on her personal space but her relaxed disposition made him feel otherwise.

Her room was much more brighter than the gallery, windows opening up to the street letting in sunlight and a small breeze that ruffled the top of his hair. A single bed pushed in a corner gave way to a messy circle of art supplies centered by a huge easel where another canvas lay; a computer along with one of those PortNotes that artists' used to draw on sitting in the far corner. Tadashi noted that the walls were bare but the shelves were decorated with tons of art paraphernalia, including a notable amount of those Russian dolls that he forgot the name to.

Tadashi wandered over and picked one of those dolls up, gently prying open the section in the middle and finding another doll within.

"My dad made that," Ayako stated softly, coming to stand beside him.

"It's beautiful," he said, noting the fine details of the doll, right down to the intricate blue eyes.

"Yeah, it is," she said and he turned to find her giving the doll a fond look. "Dad was from Russia and he said that my great-great grandfather used to be a _matryoska_ doll artist and passed on the family business of building and painting them. He always said that it reminded him of his home country."

"Your dad's Russian?" Tadashi honestly didn't think that she was biracial, as evident to her Asian coloring. But now that he thought about it, her features did seem more exotic, and he guessed that he had his answer as to where she got her fine nose from.

She nodded. "Moved down here when he got married to my mom."

"That's... really interesting."

"It isn't, really. Classic case of wanting to escape his hometown, but-" She picked up the doll and weighed it in her hand, looking contemplative. "-Sometimes the pull of home is just too strong."

"But why the Japanese name and not something like Natalia?" He was genuinely curious, and besides, it's not every day that he could meet someone who was half-Russian.

Pursing her lips, she smiled in amusement. "Because Ayako was the only name that they could agree on and my parent's don't agree on things easily."

She opened the drawer connected to the shelf, promptly ending that part of the conversation and pulled out similar structures of the dolls but these were unpainted.

Ayako turned to him with a smirk. "Wanna learn how to paint one?"

Tadashi raised an eyebrow, sensing her challenge.

"And if I suddenly have amazing artistic powers and wow you away? What do I get in return?"

She pondered his teasing question and replied wryly, "dinner's on me, then."

He cracked his neck and stretched his limbs as if readying for a physical challenge. Eyeing the wooden carving, he spared her a smirk.

"It's on."

~~O~~O~~

Tadashi groaned when he messed up the eyes again, watching as the paint drooped down and splattered against the newspaper where they had set to avoid making a mess.

Ayako was lying on her stomach, legs crossed in the air as she concentrated on painting her doll. She glanced over with a suppressed smile.

"Wipe it off with a cloth and start over."

He sat cross legged opposite from her, cardigan removed so that it wouldn't stain the sleeves and he tilted his head to the side, taking in the width of the brush, the density of the paint and the borders of the doll's features. He mentally calculated and estimated how much force he had to put into the brush when her chuckle interrupted him.

"I can see you calculating, dude," she remarked, sitting up so that she could face him. "Here-"

She took his wrist in her hand, the one that was holding the paint brush and positioned it over the surface.

Applying the gentlest amount of pressure, she guided him and he watched with a certain fascination the blue paint forming a perfect drop for the eye.

"You can't calculate art," she said softly, releasing his wrist and moving to sit back down. "Art should be felt, not estimated." He really wished that her touch didn't leave warm imprints on his skin as he struggled with a proper reply, willing his heavy tongue to form the words without stuttering.

"I'm not good at the feeling part, remember?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Nope. Don't recall."

"Well, you succeeded all right."

"Succeeded for what?" Her attention was derailed from the doll and she looked up in curiosity.

"Making me go 'huh?' instead," he said, reminding her of the promise she had given days ago when she said that she would make sure to leave him confounded.

"Well, what do you know." A gloating smile appeared on Ayako's face. "I did, didn't I?"

He didn't know how it happened, but suddenly his wrist flicked up and he splashed some of the blue paint on her bare arm. Ayako gaped at the streak of blue, snaking down her tan arm and whipped her head up to glare at him.

"Real mature science boy."

Before he could get a word of apology in, he felt something wet hit his cheek and saw her lifting a red paintbrush in smug satisfaction.

He responded by reaching over and letting the flat side of the brush's head hit her shoulder, leaving a glob of paint there.

She shrieked and, with a narrow eyed gaze, dipped the paintbrush in the orange hue before targeting his face again.

This time, Tadashi moved quickly out of the way and she had to rush up and catch him, accidentally getting some paint on the floor in the process. She threw the glob of orange paint at him and watched as it hit the other side of his cheek, mixing in with the red.

He narrowed his eyes at her and loaded up a paint brush filled with green paint this time.

"Oh, it's on."

Ayako had no place to hide when he threw the paint at her, watching as it hit the fabric of her tank top. She gasped and responded quickly, picking up a tub of black paint and swirling her brush in it.

"Bring it," she said and even as he tried to move out of the way, it wasn't fast enough as the paint hit the back of his shoulder where he knew it would absorb into his red shirt.

Ayako giggled but not for long when a glob of blue paint went sailing and splash against the side of her face. She gaped at the young man who just smirked at her.

"Well?" He taunted, eyebrows raised as if awaiting her next move.

Ayako didn't know what got into her but she tackled him, catching him off guard and nearly knocking him from his feet. Her hand flicked up and the paintbrush left a smear of red on his cheek, leaving him wide eyed as he held onto her waist to keep from falling.

Silence fell over them and she smirked up at him. "I won," she whispered.

Tadashi's face heated up and he quickly let go of her, unsure if she was even aware of their close proximity. Her breathlessness was borne out of their impromptu paint fight but the slight flush of her cheeks told him otherwise.

She pulled away from him and cleared her throat, giving him a shy smile.

"That was..."

"Random?" He finished for her.

She nodded, echoing, "yeah... totally random."

His gaze fell to the mess of newspapers interspersed with paint colors and he gestured sheepishly at the mess. "Sorry for that."

Ayako snorted and he looked to her in surprise.

"It's okay," she replied mildly, "that was fun too."

"I'll help you clean up," Tadashi offered and she gave a shrug, reaching over to pick up a spare clean cloth and tossing it to him.

He wiped a glob of green paint from the floor and watched as she followed suit, picking up another cloth. They cleaned up the best they could, leaving the room spotless once more.

"Well, that was interesting."

She spared him a smile. "Sure was."

He looked down at his shirt and was not surprise to find streaks of paint. At least it wasn't his favorite shirt.

"That's going to have a hard time coming out," he commented, wrinkling his brow.

"If it's any consolation to you," she started, smirking, "I'm gonna have a hard time too."

He looked at her and found her glancing over at her paint stained tank top with an amused grin.

The image was so silly that he let out a laugh and she peeked up, lips pressed together to keep from laughing.

She failed, chuckling along with him. "We're such a mess," she said through her uncontrollable giggles.

One look at her watering eyes and the way how she had to bend to keep herself upright from falling sent him into another round of laughter.

They're glee died down and a comfortable silence befell them, the atmosphere pleasant.

He broke the silence with a well placed, "so this was fun."

Ayako nodded, looking amused. "Very."

"We should do this more often," Tadashi stated, reaching for his cardigan.

She gave a small smile. "Yes. Yes, we should."

"I should be heading home before my aunt worries." He hesitated for a moment, before gently grasping her wrist. "Thank you... for showing me the gallery and teaching me how to paint. It was fun."

"Oh, speaking of painting." She reached down and picked up the discarded matryoska doll and handed it to him.

Tadashi took the wooden carving, feeling the still tacky paint stain his fingers.

"You can have that. It's yours."

He huff and shook his head. "I-"

"Go ahead. It's yours," she stated, pressing his fingers with her own so that they wrapped around the item.

"Thank you," he said, suddenly shy. "Really."

"And you're really welcome."

"I wonder what my aunt would think when she sees this," he commented, referring to his stained shirt.

"That it looks better on you?"

Ayako grinned and headed out of the room, Tadashi following behind and giving an indignant snort. Walking over to the door as she pulled it open. She watched as he picked up his cap and bag, cardigan draped over his arm.

Tadashi gave her a one last smile and a wave. Ayako watched until his form disappeared down the stairs. She closed the door and with a heady breath, slid down the wood, trying to contain her excitement and control the furious blush staining her cheeks.

She wrapped her arms around her torso, the wide smile stretched across her cheeks.

The day felt disjointed, as if she were looking at herself having a moment with him than living it herself and for a moment, she relished in the feel, of smiling and laughing in such a carefree way once more.

And all because of that one young man who made her heart beat twice as fast when he was around with his warm, brown eyes and infectious laughter.

Yup, there was no denying it.

She was head over heels in way too deep. And for once, she didn't mind.

~~O~~O~~

"Sweetie, what happened to your shirt?" Aunt Cass' exclamation rang through the empty cafe and Tadashi cringed for a moment, positive that he was in trouble.

"Um..." He wondered if he should tell his aunt the truth and whether she would happy for him or slightly disconcerted that he had spent the whole afternoon in a girl's house.

"Tadashi, are you okay? What happened?"

His aunt moved from behind the pastry display and walked over to him, gaze scrutinizing yet filled with concern.

He gave a weak chuckle. "You know that girl that I've been hanging around with sometimes?"

Aunt Cass nodded, expression softening.

"Let me guess," his aunt teased, "she showed you her work?"

"Yeah," Tadashi replied, meaning it to sound nonchalant but the warm flush in his cheeks surely gave him away. "And... this happened."

"Aww," Aunt Cass cooed as she reached over and pulled him into her embrace. Tadashi was unsure how to react so he settled for confuse, arms limp at his side as she let him go, proud smile tugging on her lips.

"What was that for?"

His aunt grinned. "I'm just happy that she makes you happy, sweetie."

Tadashi didn't know what to say to that, slightly stunned at his aunt's forwardness so he hummed instead and gestured to the stairs. "I better go get cleaned up and start with my projects."

Aunt Cass nodded. "Sure. Go ahead. I'm going to prepare dinner soon."

"But it's only four," he pointed out.

"Yes, but the noodles take a few hours to prepare."

He was mystified as to what his aunt was going to prepare but let her walk back to the kitchen. He made a small noise of nonchalance and headed up the stairs.

"Hey, bro – whoa, did you get accidentally walk into a vat of paint or something."

Hiro's apprehensive expression came into view and Tadashi chuckled.

"Not exactly."

The younger brother took in the almost goofy smile on his face, the softness in his eyes and decided that he did _not_ want to know where Tadashi had been for the better part of the afternoon.

He picked up a towel and slipped behind the partition, closing it and proceeded to change out of his dirty clothes.

"You know, the graduation's in a few days," Hiro's voice called from the other side.

Tadashi replied, "yeah, I do. What about it?"

"Well, I need to write a speech and all that and I was wondering if you could help me."

He slipped on his favorite Henley shirt and stepped pushed the partition door aside, facing his brother. Hiro gazed at him expectantly as Tadashi struggled to find the right words without his brother thinking that he might be rejecting him.

"I thought you were the real genius here," he finally said, making it sound teasing as he tossed his used clothes in the hamper.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Seriously? I asked you because you're so used to writing presentations for your nerd projects."

"First off, they're just projects," Tadashi clarified, feeling a little offended at his brother's words. "And secondly, you write well too, you know?"

"Look, are you gonna help me or not?" Hiro's tone was demanding, arms crossed as he glared at his brother.

Tadashi smirked and nodded, saying, "of course. I was just messing with you."

Hiro seemed to relax as he settled back against the headboard, picking up his book and continuing from where he left off.

Over the pages, he watched as his brother went to the bathroom, cleaning off the paint from his face and wiping it down with his towel. Hiro didn't know how his brother got that messed up but he could take a good guess.

"You spent your afternoon with that girl?" His tone was casual and the way how Tadashi froze and looked panicked almost made him laugh aloud. Hiro pressed his lips together to keep from smirking, adopting the innocent disposition that he perfected to a pat.

He blinked up at his brother and he could see Tadashi struggling not to start apologizing or something patronizing that only he could be capable of doing.

Hiro sighed and shook his head. "You know, you don't have to keep secrets from me, bro. I'll understand."

Tadashi forced a laugh, crossing his arms in front of him as he met his brother's gaze head on.

"I'm not keeping anything a secret."

Hiro lifted his shoulders in response and proceeded to ignore Tadashi, deciding that he was bored and wanted to continue reading. Besides, he didn't know how, but his brother's lying skills have gotten progressively better... almost as if he had been taking his cues from the young teen.

"I'm heading down to fix up some of my projects," he informed, heading towards the stairs.

"Okay," Hiro called back. "Just don't take too long. I need the lab too."

Tadashi grunted in response and left, footsteps echoing down the stairs as he left his brother to his wiles.

~~O~~O~~

Hiro grimaced as he pulled out a second book from behind the bigger book's cover, eyes shining in anticipation. His dark brown gaze perused the manual, from the building of fighter bots to different locations where fights would be held.

He had kept that information from Tadashi, fearing his brother would think that he was up to no good. Hiro wasn't truly up to anything bad; he just wanted to test his inventions in the real world, see how they held up against other inventors' robots.

Folding the pamphlet in half, he memorized the booking website for the various bot fights and pulled out his journal from under the bed. Opening the pages, he studied the diagrams that he had drawn, the different plans for the ideas swirling in his head.

Hiro knew that he had to keep this a secret from Tadashi; his brother would have his head if he had the slightest notion that he was up to illegal activities.

But bot fighting isn't illegal, he thought as he studied the latest idea that sprung forth in his mind and onto the pages; a battle bot that was made up of three similar parts and would rely on magnetic control to form and break down. Perfect for the underground bot fighting scene.

With a gleeful smile, he tucked the ideas back in the journal and placed them safely under a loose wooden plank, confident that nobody would find them there.

Of course bot fighting isn't illegal, he reasoned. Although the money that he was sure to win would throw a ranch into the legality of the activity.

Hiro shrugged, picking up the book and starting over from the first paragraph.

He was never one to throw his ideas away, no matter how bad or illegal they actually were.

* * *

><p><strong>A few things first. To:-<strong>

**Cookiedough157: I've been really loving Aydashi and like it's pretty? And thank you for your beautiful review :)**

**SimplyLulu: Thank you! Yes, the story will lead up and follow the movie but with a canon twist ;) **

**A/N: An early Christmas gift from me to you, filled with Aydashi bonding and general silliness. **

**Happy holidays and I hope everyone has a great Christmas :)**

***Re-edited to fix some errors. **


	7. Knight On a Red Scooter

It seemed like too much of a beautiful day to be stuck in her room with assignments. Ayako decided to head out to the park, pulling a jacket over her bare shoulders so that the cold wouldn't get to her. Autumn was almost upon them and as much as she hated bundling herself up, the weather wasn't going to let up anytime soon.

She placed her sketchbook in her backpack and slung it over her shoulder, exiting the apartment and out into a brisk, cool autumn evening. The wind played with her hair, blowing the dark locks around her as she tightened the jacket around her shoulders, pushing any stray locks behind her ear.

The sky was a crystal blue today, contrasting vividly with the orange leaves and the warm color palette of autumn. Outside, the leaves crunched underfoot, the crackling sound somehow comforting.

Ayako breathed in the sweet air, hint of a smile tugging up her lips as she made her way down the busy street towards the park. There, she chose an unoccupied bench and looked around, noting the number of young children there with their families.

Despite San Fransokyo being a cutting edge city filled with the latest technology, it warmed her heart to think that people still appreciated the outdoors and prefer it rather than staying cooped up in their houses with their devices.

Her eyes landed on a large tree in the center of the park that cut an imposing figure against the periwinkle blue skies. She debated for a moment before taking out her sketchbook, perching it on her knee as she started sketching the outline of the tree.

She drew without hesitation, enjoying the warm sunlight on her skin and the laughter of children in the distance. Ayako was so caught up with drawing that she didn't realize the sky was starting to redden with the setting of the sun, only aware once the voices of the children faded and eventually petered out.

Looking around, she noticed that the park was almost empty and hastened to stand up, less she get stranded here without anyone around.

She snorted, silently chastising herself for not noticing her surroundings more.

"Maybe mom was right," she muttered under her breath as she picked up her backpack. "Maybe I really_ do_ need to pay more attention to something else other than my drawings."

The streets were less crowded now with everyone heading for dinner or staying put at home as another day passed. Ayako was blissfully unaware as she strolled down the street, having done this almost every single day.

But somehow, something felt off today. She cast her eyes over her shoulder, gazing around at what could've caused that strange mixture of apprehension and fear that seemed to settle in her chest. It was as if someone were watching her, observing her every move.

Nothing looked out of place, and she shrugged, continuing on uneasily.

Footsteps sounded right behind her and she tensed up when she heard, "why, hey there sweet cheeks."

She turned around to find a lanky young man with a dyed blue mo-hawk staggering after her, smirking at the sight of a young woman alone in the darkening streets.

Ayako ignored him, thinking that if she pretended he didn't exist, maybe he would leave her alone.

She didn't know how wrong she could be.

"Come on now darling, stop ignoring me," he slurred.

The dark haired woman walked faster, hoping to lose him at the corner but the echoing footsteps behind told her otherwise.

"Can I have your number?"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Interested in having sex with me?"

Ayako gritted her teeth and ignored every single one of the suggestions, heart pounding a mile a minute in her rib cage.

Sudden loud running steps sounded and before she could react, the man had taken a hold of her wrist and spun her around.

She shrieked and kicked him, hitting his shin with an audible crack. The man groaned but held on and she could see his bloodshot eyes narrowing in anger.

"Why, you stupid bitch," he snarled. "All I ever wanted to ask was-"

A loud horn sounded, making him loosen his grip on her. Lights flashed and illuminated the area, causing her to shield her face in defense to the brightness.

"Why don't you leave her alone, now?"

_That voice..._

She squinted through the scooter's headlights and found herself staring at a _very_ pissed off Tadashi.

The blue mo-hawk man let go of her arm and walked away, muttering under his breath. She could distinctly hear him say, "not worth it," a few times.

Ayako heaved a sigh of relief, turning around to face her rescuer.

"H-Hey," she greeted in shaky voice.

The lights died down and Tadashi placed his helmet on the scooter's seat.

"Are you okay?" He got up to stand beside her, the concern in his tone was palpable as his gaze swept over her, looking for any sign of injuries.

"I'm f-fine," she said although the tremor in her voice detracted from that statement. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Really."

Tadashi looked like he didn't buy it. She felt herself trembling and pulled her jacket closer, as if it could ward of the chill that the man's words elicited in her.

"What are you doing out here at this time?" Although she knew he was just being worried, she couldn't help but get the feeling that he seemed to be judging her. But she knew Tadashi wouldn't do that. He was too much of a nice guy.

"I-I just came back from an evening in the park – drawing, nothing much – and... well, met up with that creep."

Her explanation came out sheepish, not helped by the shaking in her voice. _Come on Sorokin, pull yourself together,_ she mentally scolded.

His eyes softened and he placed a hand on her shoulder, not missing the way how her body was trembling.

"Let's get you home, okay?"

"Look, you don't have to do this, I'll be fine-"

"Ayako," he said and it came out sounding consternated, as if the thought of her walking home alone pained him. "Just let me help. _Please_."

She opened her mouth to argue, but upon seeing his firm look, the words died in her throat.

Ayako sighed, lifting her arms up in surrender. "All right. Okay. Cool, let's go."

Tadashi gave her a small smile in reply and picked up a helmet, passing it over to her. She wordlessly followed him, slipping on the helmet and seating behind him as he started the red scooter up.

The vehicle moved in motion, wind whipping her hair and she inadvertently wrapped her arms around his torso for support.

"Were you coming down the same way too?" She asked over the loud thrumming of the scooter.

"Yeah," he replied, the wind distorting his voice a little. Ayako's grip tightened in response to the sudden lurch of the scooter, an unintentional squeal leaving her lips.

"You okay there?" He called in concern, as if expecting that she had hurt herself. Ayako shook her head before realizing that he couldn't see and said, "Yeah, fine. Just scared that I might get thrown off."

He chuckled at her words, relaxing his tight grip on the handles. "Never ridden before?"

"Once," she said and winced when they hit a particularly rough patch on the road. "A terrifying, not so great once."

Tadashi's shoulders shook with laughter and she was miffed that he was making light of her fear.

"Don't worry. You're in pretty good hands."

She felt her defenses weakening and she cracked a smile at his words. He got that much right.

"Thanks," she said and under her breath, whispered, "captain obvious."

No words passed between them as a flurry of shops, restaurants and bright colors zoomed by, and she had to blink a few times to stop her eyes from tearing. The last time she had ever ridden a bike was when she was three with her father, and the memory was still fresh in her mind, despite all these years.

She banished those thoughts, concentrating on not falling and turning her head to the side so that she could stop the whipping of wind in her face.

The scooter slowed down to a stop, just outside the steps of the apartment. Since the area was more low cost, the apartments didn't have a gated way, opening straight up to the stairs where anyone could climb up.

Her mother had once said that if she earned enough money, they could move down to one of the more better areas where there would be security and gates to protect them from the surroundings.

Ayako was grateful though, that the spread of crime in their area was limited and did not reach their place, for she didn't know what to do if the same thing that happened today were to repeat.

Tadashi switched off the engine and she got down, removing the helmet and passing it to him. The helmet had messed up her hair, making it stand in different directions and she grimaced as she tried to smooth it back again, all the while ignoring his smirk.

"Ugh," she muttered.

"Look who survived a hurricane."

She stuck her tongue out in petulance, causing him to laugh.

"You know what, I was just about to say 'thank you' but because of your wise crack, I'm taking it back now."

"There are other ways of saying 'thank you', you know?" He said, reaching out to tuck one stray strand of hair behind her ear. His touch sent static jolts on her skin, shocking her a little from his close proximity.

"Like what?" The tension between them was evident, and she realized then that she shouldn't have asked him such an obvious question.

He took a step back so as not to overwhelm her and shrugged.

"Say... a dinner date, maybe?"

Her face heated up and Tadashi hid a smile at the reddened blush covering her cheeks. She scowled at him, trying to appear in control.

"Are you honestly blackmailing me to go on a date with you?" Through her accusation, Ayako couldn't help but admire his shrewdness.

He made a face. "God, no, I won't do that. It's just a suggestion."

She seemed to think it over, purposely trying to make him feel uncomfortable. The young man flushed and gave her a pointed stare, eyebrows lifted in curiosity.

"Well?"

Ayako huffed a laugh and nodded. "Of course. We'll talk the details later, okay? Right now, I'm pretty sure my mum is walking a hole in the carpet waiting for me to come home."

"Sure." He relaxed, smiling easily now. "Tell me your plans."

A sudden rush of affection filled her heart and she couldn't help the way how her gaze softened at his shy suggestion. Ayako walked over to his side and threw her arms around him, pulling him into her embrace.

"Thank you, really," she said, voice muffled. Her head barely came to his shoulders so she had to turn her face away, cheek pressed against his chest. "I don't know what would've happened to me if you didn't come in time."

It must've been the combination of shock and immense relief in her system that allowed her to wrap her arms around him without fear of mortification. The only form of contact they've experienced was him touching her hand once and their impromptu hug in her room after the painting fiasco; genuinely, this form of embrace was as unexpected as it could be.

She could hear his breathing hitch, the way how his arms settled tentatively around her, unsure if he would be breaching her space. The situation was amusing because she was the one who was clinging on to him for dear life and yet Tadashi thought that _he_ would be pushing her boundaries.

It was there and then that Ayako realized that she might have fallen for the young man before her, a good friend that fate seemed to have shown as a real blessing.

She pulled back, beaming brightly at him.

"You're welcome," Tadashi replied, surprising her by not stuttering. "Helping people is what I love to do."

The artist spared the inventor one last smile before she headed up the stairs, the enclosed space cutting him off from her sight.

The scooter's engine started up again and Ayako could hear him driving away, the sound a talisman of calm in her heart.

She took a deep breath and stared up at the darkening sky that held no stars, all because of the too bright lights in this futuristic, neon lighted pioneering city she now called home.

Gently, as if the words were butterflies against her lips, she whispered, "what did you get me into now, huh life?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not updating sooner, life just got super crazy and busy. **

**By the way, since this is my first story postage of the year, I would just like to wish all of you a Happy New Year! May 2015 be a prosperous and good year for all of you.**

**Also, thank you all for your wonderful reviews and words, I've been thinking of personally replying to every single one of them once the story is done. And wow, we're halfway to a hundred reviews!**

**Tell me what you think?**


	8. Ramen Dates and Witty Banter

His phone beeped with a text while he was busy testing out the first prototype of Baymax. So far, the robot had slapped him in the face, threatened to come after him with his 'squishy soft hugs' and cause a mass blackout in the lab that he was still apologizing for till today . And all within a span of a week. Tadashi rubbed his forehead as he exhaled tiredly, setting down his screwdriver with weary finality. He was so tired that he was going cross eyed, head throbbing with the amount of equations he had to compute today.

With a frown, he checked the message, back straightening and tiredness abating if not for a moment; happy to note that it was from her.

_'Since you so heroically saved me from sky-high blue hair back then, how about we meet for dinner at Suki's Ramen House? The one down fourth street near the record shop?'_

She had ended her message with a smiley face and somehow, that made him smile too, regardless of the bad day that he had been having.

Tadashi sighed and decided to call it a day, confident that maybe tomorrow would be his lucky try.

~~O~~O~~

He met her outside the restaurant where she was waiting. Ayako was dressed in her usual tank top and a cardigan, the thin material barely doing anything to keep her warm.

"You know, I nearly had frost bite on my fingers from just waiting here," she commented, rubbing her chilled hands together.

Tadashi wrinkled his nose in a poor rendition of an apology. "Um, sorry. Got kind of distracted at the lab."

She shrugged and gestured at the restaurant. "Ready to head in?"

He followed her into the pleasantly warm restaurant, smoke curling in the air from the hot bowls of soup. A spicy scent filled the air, mixed with the warm, homey smell of just made rice balls and the sea salt-brine of dried seaweed.

"If heaven was real, this would probably be what it smells like," the artist mused, choosing a booth by the side of the window that overlooked a record shop in the opposite street.

Tadashi huffed a laugh at her words. "That's what I thought too."

Under the glare of the white light, she could just make out the dark shadows underneath his eyes and the five o'clock shadow. His posture was slumped, as if he hadn't had a decent amount of sleep in these past few days. Knowing that he had been busy building Baymax, that was probably the reason.

"Hey, are you okay? Fairy godmother forgot to inject you with an extra dose of handsome today?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

His sarcasm drew a smile from her.

"Then what's up? You look like you just crossed the desert of desolation or something." The young woman didn't mean to pry but she couldn't wrap her head around the difference in Tadashi. Just a few days ago, he had been radiating vitality and today, he could barely keep his eyes open.

"You wanna rain check on this dinner date?" She asked, a little disgruntled that they had to end the dinner date before it even began. But if that meant keeping his welfare safe, she wouldn't mind.

Tadashi's eyes widened in surprise. "What? _No. _I've been waiting for this for almost three days. Don't mind me, I'll be fine."

"Really? Because you look like you're one second away from splashing face first in ramen soup and drowning a horribly salty death."

Tadashi touched his face, the dry humor in her statement going over his head. "Do I really look that bad?"

She pressed her lips together to suppress a smile and shook her head. "A little bit tired but still the same Tadashi I know."

"Good then," he said, mustering a grin. "Trust me, I'm fine. I haven't seen you in a few days and I really wanted to talk and hang out."

"Okay," she mused. "Just don't fall asleep when we make out or something, all right?"

His head shot up at her words, look of hopeful apprehension written on his face. "Are you really saying you wanted to make out?"

"Nope. That was just to get you awake. And hey, it worked."

He leveled an unamused glare at her and she grinned sheepishly.

"Girl, you're cold."

~~O~~O~~

Their meal came in the middle of a joke and Ayako had to stop less she lose the momentum of her punchline.

Once the waitress was gone, Tadashi leaned forward, resuming back their conversation. "And what did Lucy say?"

She grinned and went back the pacing of her jokes. "And... she totally thought we were talking about how Captain America's ass looked good in his tights when the professor was really talking about war propaganda in our world history class."

He snorted back laughter, prying his chopsticks apart. "That's crazy."

"No," she retorted without missing a beat, "the people I hang out with are crazy."

She took a bite of her noodles, the springy crunch of seaweed delightful on her taste-buds. Ayako could see that Tadashi was slowly coming back to himself with every joke that passed between the both of them. He was less distracted and more involved in the conversation, eyes shedding that deadened look.

He looked good today, she admitted. He had on a white shirt under his beige cardigan with a grey blazer, cap ever present. Although, something about him seemed more disheveled today, less put together and more natural.

"So, how's the project coming along?"

He shrugged, returning his attention to the meal. "Great. I think."

"Hmm?"

"Well, if you could call getting slapped by Baymax as great."

She didn't mean to laugh at his words but she did, attempting to smother the giggles with her palm and sorely failing. "He... he _what?_"

Tadashi rolled his eyes, smirk in place. "He slapped me. And that was _only _the seventh test."

"Seven?" Ayako gasped in surprise. "I wasn't even aware you made it passed _ten__._"

He disregarded her surprise with a wave of his hand. "Ach, it's all mostly just correcting the programming at this point, nothing much."

Ayako cocked a brow but didn't say anymore, silently impressed.

"You're going to show that to Hiro when its done?"

Tadashi grinned at the mention of his brother, nodding. "Yup. Little guy's gonna freak out."

She smiled wistfully at him, "I'll bet, what with that sick invention."

"You should really meet him one day, you'll love him," Tadashi said, going into big brother mode now when he had the chance. "He's a smart kid, pretty sweet too if he knows you well and if he trusts you."

"He sounds wonderful," the artist commented, already trying to imagine how his younger brother would look like. Would he have Tadashi's jaw and same hair? Were they both mega geniuses with the want to change the world?

She didn't know, and somehow, she would just have to see for herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This fanfic is unbeta'd so I apologize if there are any mistakes. A few things first, to:-**

**Uvray12: She will, but it would be later in the story. **

**Reviews are like chocolate. They make me insanely happy and get the productive juices flowing.**


	9. KISSING

"Hey, Tadashi, we're heading out for dinner," Fred said, popping his head through the inventor's personal lab door sometime later in the evening. "Wanna come with us?"

Tadashi looked up from the rough sketch he was studying with a shake of his head. "Sorry, I have other plans."

His heart skipped a beat at the thought of his 'other plans', knowing that he was about to meet up with Ayako again for dinner at her favorite Japanese fast food restaurant. Tadashi could barely wait, the weight of missing her pressing on his chest as the last time he had seen her was two days ago. Sure they had text messages and brief video calls, but none of that could compare to the real thing.

Fred shrugged, not suspecting anything. "It's cool, have fun."

The inventor grinned at his friend's words, already storing his pencils back and moving to clean up the lab and get ready for his date.

"Will do," he replied amicably.

~~O~~O~~

The evening had generally been going well for the both of them. Tadashi was having fun, sitting across from Ayako as she regaled him with another funny story that he couldn't help but laugh to. They were both enclosed in their own world, engrossed in the conversation.

"And that's when I realized that my professor was being serious and I had just dissed the poor woman on historical art. She never looked at me the same again."

He chuckled, twisting the straw of his drink. Tadashi was about to retort when the doors of the restaurant opened, admitting the whole gang. He nearly smacked his forehead when he remembered that they had invited him out for dinner and he had declined, saying other plans had came up.

And now his friends were here, scanning the area for an available seat. He flattened himself against the booth's cushion, attempting to remain inconspicuous, eyes alighting with panic that made Ayako stop and stare at him in confusion.

"And then, I...'Dashi, are you okay?"

However, his actions were futile as it was Fred who noticed him first.

The comic book enthusiast narrowed his eyes and started waving excitedly.

"Hey, Tadashi! Guys, look who's here."

He contemplated making a run for it, but everyone had already seen him and were making their way over.

Ayako noticed his gaze stuck on something beyond her shoulder and turned, catching sight of a group of people staring at her in surprise, as if they hadn't expected her to be there. Mentally, she wondered if she had a piece of apple pie stuck in her hair or if her head had suddenly transformed into a tomato, what with the varying degrees of astonished expressions on their faces.

"Well, now we know what our captain meant when he said he had other plans," Fred commented after a beat of silence, raising a brow conspiratorially.

She jerked her head towards them, subtly mouthing, "who are they?"

He cleared his throat, plastering on a smile. "Guys, hi. This is Ayako. She's a student from the Art Institute."

Fred bounded over, clasping her hand in his and shaking it enthusiastically.

"Hi, I'm Fred."

She grinned at his excitement, wringing her wrists when he let go to get the blood flowing. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"And this is Honey, GoGo and Wasabi."

He gestured to the other three and her expression lighted up.

"Oh, hey. Tadashi talks about you guys a lot."

The tall one with the pink rimmed glasses – whom she presumed was Honey – walked over and extended her hand, bright smile in place.

"Hi! I hope he's been saying nice things." She took the other girl's hand, shaking it with a grin, "all the very best. And some pretty hilarious." Ayako instantly liked the other girl, her bubbly happiness being absolutely contagious.

The other two were the last to introduce themselves and Ayako's face broke out in a grin when she met GoGo.

"Tadashi mentioned you once, said you were an adept engineer with the knack for...disabling sound systems."

GoGo smirked and looked to her friend, Tadashi pressing his lips together to keep from laughing. "You told her the Prime 9 story?"

"Yup."

"Wait, so it was you who messed with my sound system?" Fred asked, looking indignant.

The short girl with a purple streak in her hair didn't care to answer, chewing her gum coolly.

"Bet he told you the wasabi story too?" The burly man with dreadlocks asked, looking slightly fearful.

She chuckled and nodded. "Yes. He did."

"Darn you, Hamada."

Tadashi had the audacity to laugh, shaking his head.

Ayako relaxed against the booth seat, less intimidated by the unexpected crowd now that Tadashi's friends had established that they were pretty nice people.

"Hey, you guys searching for a table?"

"Yeah." GoGo said, and she suddenly felt the need to scoot over and make some space for them.

"Oh, we wouldn't want to bother you," Honey added hastily to GoGo's blunt answer, not wanting to interrupt them both.

"It's okay, you can share with us, we were just talking about our projects," Ayako stated, looking over to Tadashi.

He didn't seem to mind, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Oh come on, guys. It's clear they're on date which – Tadashi forgot to mention because we didn't even know if he was seeing a girl – and we wouldn't want to interrupt them," Fred said, pulling them all to a separate booth. "See you guys!"

Ayako could only give an amused small wave, watching as the group shared smirks and excited whispers with one another.

She turned back to him and leaned forward, as if to impart a very important secret. He mirrored her action, looking suddenly attentive as if she was about to tell him where to find leprechauns.

"I really, really like your friends."

He pulled back with a snort of laughter, unsure of what to say.

One things for certain, they would definitely attempt to get a story out of him even before he set foot in the lab tomorrow.

~~O~~O~~

And he was right. Barely a few minutes since he entered his personal studio the very next day, the door flew open, much to his shock. He heaved a sigh of relief but resumed his agitation when he saw it was the gang, each of them wearing various expressions of sly amusement.

"Spill, Hamada. Where did you meet her and how long have you been dating?" Fred said, leading the way in. The lab felt overcrowded, and he had to move back a little to make space. Tadashi scowled, hoping that they would get the message but they didn't, each of them looking at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked, a little exasperated.

"Do you really want me to repeat that?"

He sighed, hoping that by stalling, they would get bored and leave. But they didn't, and if possible, looked even more determined to stay.

"Guys, maybe we should just leave him alone," Honey stated, sensing his discomfort.

He sighed, knowing that he owed his friends at least a little explanation.

"No. Wait. Okay, I'm only going to say this once; I met her in the cafe when she was hanging back to do her work, we talked, hit it off, shared our ideas and now...we're just really close friends."

Wasabi looked doubtful. "Close friends? Really? You guys seem close all right, but definitely not just friends."

Tadashi shrugged, clearing his throat. "Well, we are so there's that."

"You mean you didn't ask her to be your girlfriend yet?" Honey asked, looking disappointed.

He gave her an incredulous look. "And _whose_ side are you on?"

"The logical one, _duh._"

Tadashi seemed flustered and he had to look anywhere else besides his friend's prodding gazes. "I-It just never came up and...and I don't know, everything is so natural that...I can't explain but-"

"Dude, stop, before you give yourself an aneurysm," GoGo commented, watching with subdued worry the blush staining all the way down his neck. He looked like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown what with all their questions.

"But _why_ didn't you tell us?" Fred whined. "We could've had so much ammo against you, bro. _So much._"

"Because I won't hear the end of it," he grumbled, ducking his head, letting the bill of his cap cover the bright flush on his cheeks.

"Now that you mentioned it..."

Fred inched his way towards the outside lab where some students were casually milling around, pacing about and minding their own business, the robotic floor steadily increasing in volume as the day was starting.

Tadashi's face blanched and he watched as Fred stood outside the door, grinning manically.

"W-What's he doing?"

"Announcing, that's what," Honey replied, covertly taking out her phone, grin in place.

"Wait-"

Fred took a deep breath and started flailing his arms without a care in the world.

"Tadashi and Ayako sitting in a tree," he bellowed, much to the other students' surprise and amusement.

"God, help me," Tadashi groaned, already moving to pull his friend in.

"_K-I-_"

He grabbed Fred by his collar, but the other boy pushed his hand away, grasping the door frame for leverage.

"_K-I-S-S-_"

"Fred, no!" Tadashi whisper-yelled, looking around with wide eyes. "Stop or someone will hear and-"

"_-I-N-G!_" He finished in a sing song voice.

"_First come love-!_"

Tadashi glared, using all of his strength as he pulled the other boy in, causing Fred to lose his grip and land squarely on the inventor's chest.

He wheezed, Fred's elbow catching his gut and knocking all the breath out of him.

Fred continued, oblivious. "_Then come marriage._"

Tadashi tried to swat his mouth shut but Fred deftly avoided him, sight of the two boys wrestling on the floor one to behold. Honey had her phone out, taking photo after photo while giggling like a maniacal pixie.

"God, this is gold!" She practically screeched in excitement.

"_Last come baby in a_ – oof." Tadashi had managed to elbow Fred's gut, cutting him off but the other boy would not be deterred.

"_The baby in a freaking carriage_ – God, I'm done! I'm done! Somebody, help!" He yelped when he felt Tadashi poking his side viciously, his cap flying towards the other side of the room during the scuffle.

"Help! Get him off me!"

"No," Tadashi cut in and, despite the immaturity of the situation, he couldn't help but start laughing. "You deserve it and-"

"What's going on here?"

The voice of Professor Callaghan made them stop and pull away, scrambling up. Everyone fell silent, eyes turned towards the frowning teacher by the doorway.

Callaghan observed the situation with a frown.

"Would anyone care to explain all this racket?"

Tadashi was immediately contrite, ready to burst out in full apology when Fred cut in and blurted out, "Tadashi has a girlfriend, sir. Please congratulate him."

The professor relaxed his stern glare and chuckled.

"Why, I can see why that's such an achievement," he commented dryly. Callaghan smirked slightly, studying his favorite student.

"Congratulations, Tadashi. But please, don't use this as an excuse to cause a scuffle – in a lab, no less."

And just like that, Callaghan turned on his heel and walked away, leaving the gang in a stunned silence.

"Huh...you know your love life is in a crisis mode when even a professor congratulates you on getting a girlfriend."

Tadashi leveled a glare at Fred. "You could have gotten us in trouble." The comic book nerd immediately looked sheepish and, despite the irritation he felt at having his whole love life revealed to the robotics floor, he couldn't stay mad at him forever.

He sighed, knowing that staying angry at his friends would be a dying fight.

"Next time," he grumbled, "use the PA system instead, less showy."

Fred grinned like the goofball he was. "Roger that, captain."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just love The Nerd Team interactions. Fred, you adorkable son of mine. **

**Reviews are like warm hugs and Baymax digs it. **


	10. Hiro's Reproach

**Now, for some drama.**

* * *

><p>Hiro's suspicions were confirmed when he heard laughter coming from the basement. Tadashi had been acting weird lately, smiling to himself, spending innumerable minutes in the basement and still needing to head down there to finish his programming. The teen knew his brother; knew that he wouldn't come out from the lab sporadically. Tadashi was always one to see his projects through, sometimes emerging from the basement after a long night or – at most – a few days.<p>

And this had been going on for almost two weeks now, always in the middle of the week and sometimes on Friday.

His actions made Hiro curious and now he knew.

He peeked over the wall, watching how close his brother stood next to that girl. He had only seen her once or twice in cafe when it was his turn to waiter, and the one thing he remembered was that she had the most unusual eyes for someone who was mixed blood.

And now here they were, blissfully unaware that they were being watched.

"How about a seperate dancing chip?" He could hear her tease.

"Now that would be an idea," his brother hummed. "Although I don't think dancing helps promote better emotional and physical health."

"You're joking right? Dancing _so _does that."

"It hasn't been researched!"

In answer, he twirled her, the girl laughing breathlessly.

"Well," she said, grinning. "That made me happy indeed. See, it totally works."

And on and on they went, not even realizing that he was a spectator to their banter. Hiro could see that Tadashi was really taken with that girl; that big, dopey grin of his could attest to that.

He had meant to sneak away quietly to lick his wounds, hurt that his brother had broken his promise of letting him be the first to look at his project.

Hiro felt bitter. Why did that girl get to spend all her time with his brother and he only had to see Tadashi when he was free? And why did she get to have a hand in building Baymax? It's not as if she were smart in robotics or anything, that much he could glean from her suggestions.

An involuntary snort escaped his lips and Hiro cupped a hand over his mouth, sure that he had been caught.

Sure enough, the voices stopped talking and he tried to make a run for it when a shadow fell over him.

Tadashi was staring at him, brown eyes wide. "Hiro? W-What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." He didn't mean for the accusation to leak in his tone but he couldn't help it. Tadashi had broken his promise.

"Well, uh, you found me," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, looking guilty in a way that Hiro knew he ought to feel.

"Tadashi, is everything okay?"

The young woman came into view, doing a double take when she saw him. A kind smile appeared on her face and she said, "oh, you must be Hiro. Nice to finally meet you. Your brother talks about you all the-"

"Yeah, whatever." Hiro didn't why he had just snubbed her like that but the anger in his chest was hard to ignore and subdue. Who did she think she was, barging in like that and stealing his brother away?

"Hiro!" Tadashi was aghast at his brother's actions. Just what had gotten into him? He turned back to the young woman.

"Ayako, I'm so sorry, Hiro isn't usually like that-"

"Yeah, I'm not, but you know what? I don't care anymore." With those callously uttered words, he turned on his heel and stalked back up the stairs, ignoring the shock and hurt on his brother's face.

If he wanted to be a liar and a traitor to their pack, then so be it.

~~O~~O~~

The silence Hiro left behind fell cold and awkward, and he could only watch as his little brother stalked up the stairs in an obvious rage.

He turned back to Ayako, noting her stunned expression and shook his head.

"'Yako, I'm sorry for how he acted, I don't know what's gotten into him-"

"Hey, it's okay," she said, recovering herself. "You should probably check why he's so upset."

Tadashi felt a beat of compassion in his heart for her. Hiro was usually a nice kid and would greet everyone with a smile or a handshake; Ayako did not definitely deserve to see his worse side.

He nodded at her suggestion and headed up, muttering a quick, "wait here," to her.

The young inventor took the stairs two at a time, reaching their room in a matter of minutes.

"Hiro?"

The room was silent and Tadashi mentally despaired. He wondered if he had to spend the rest of the night placating his brother to forgive him... for whatever it was that he did wrong.

"Hiro? Where are you? We need to talk."

He approached the lump on the bed, finding it not moving and he sighed, sitting on the edge of his brother's bed.

"Hiro?" When his brother didn't answer, he started getting desperate. "Yo, earth to genius. Come in genuis."

The lump moved and his brother threw back the sheets, already messy hair chaotic. Hiro didn't meet his gaze, preferring to glare at a point over his brother's head.

"What?"

Tadashi huffed. "What do you mean 'what'? What was up with you back there, huh?"

"Nothing," the teen muttered.

"Sure as hell didn't look like nothing."

Tadashi cringed at the swear word, hoping that his little brother didn't notice. The young man would never swear unless he was under stress and the sudden curse made him disconcerted.

"Leave it, Tadashi," Hiro grumbled.

He gave a humorless laugh. Did he really think that he was just going to leave it at that?

"What's wrong, buddy?"

When Hiro didn't answer, he decided on a new technique.

"Hey, if there's anything you want to tell me, you can, all right?" His words were kind, tone soft. "You don't have to keep everything inside-"

"You promised me, Tadashi," the younger Hamada blurted out.

Tadashi was startled at the fiery rage in his brother's usual calm demeanor. "What-"

"You said that I would be the first to look at your work and you just let... you just let her in first and – I mean come on! I know the thought of your nerd projects is boring and all that but you promised and-"

"I get it, I get it," Tadashi said. "You're mad cause I let her had a look at Baymax first before you."

Hiro's mouth snapped shut from his near retort and he nodded.

Tadashi heaved a sigh and scrubbed a hand down his face, thinking of the right words to say to reassure his brother.

"Look, I'm really sorry okay. I didn't know you felt this way."

"Well, I did and-"

"Wait, I'm not done yet," he said, lifting up a hand to stop his words. "And I will let you have the first look at Baymax when the time comes, okay? You didn't have to be rude to a stranger to prove your point."

He watched in surprise as Hiro hung his head in what appeared to be bashful shame, muttering under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry, okay?" His tone was defensive.

"That's great, but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Hiro heaved a deep sigh. Tadashi extended a hand towards him, intending to pull him up and bring him back down to the basement to apologize to Ayako.

The teen batted his hand away but stood up, stalking towards the stairs.

Tadashi couldn't help the proud smile he wore on his face behind his brother's back.

Maybe his two important people could warm up to each soon. He hoped.

~~O~~O~~

Ayako fidgeted with her purse strap, fingers moving to lace with one another as she waited for him.

Should she go?

Nobody likes being the main reason for a conflict and she was no exception.

Honestly, she didn't know what she had said to that kid to make him mad but she can surely say that he was probably angry at his brother.

And for what?

The questions swirled in her mind and her heart wrenched with guilt, flight instinct taking root in her mind. If she could just leave, maybe things would be easier. Heck, maybe the kid would forgive her.

Light footsteps sounded and she quickly stood up from the couch, expecting to see Tadashi.

Instead, it was Hiro who emerged from behind the wall, stopping by the opening.

He lifted his gaze to her shyly.

"Um, hi?"

"Hi," she said, feeling the nervous tension like a band around her chest.

The teen was painfully awkward around her, coughing slightly and looking anywhere but her.

Ayako opened her mouth, wanting to apologize when he beat her to it.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said this now, I didn't mean it. I was mad at my brother, not you and... I'm really sorry." She could tell his apology was genuine as he looked morose, shoulders sagging and lips pulled down in a frown.

Her eyes softened at his shy disposition. "It's quite all right, Hiro."

He perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah," she said, mouth tugging into a smile.

Hiro chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, reminding her of the same action Tadashi would do whenever he felt awkward or sheepish.

"So, I guess we're cool, then?"

"Of course," Ayako replied brightly.

The teen gave a sigh of relief, having gone over this mortifying scene.

"You're dating my brother then?" His words came out teasing and he had a feeling that she knew he was just trying to fill in the empty, tense silence with something light-hearted.

She chuckled.

"No. No, I'm not. We're just really good friends."

That seemed to have confused Hiro. Really good friends? They didn't seem like it.

What good friends stayed up late texting each other, visiting the lab almost every week, and talked to each other like that? He could see that Tadashi and this girl had an easy going relationship, as evident from their banter just a few minutes ago.

He shrugged, having not come to a conclusion.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Hiro," she said, kind smile in place once more. She was as diplomatic and patient and his brother, and – the teen was hard pressed to admit it – he could see why they instantly clicked.

Not that he would actually tell Tadashi that. There were a few things you just couldn't say to a sibling.

"Yeah, you too," he said and he meant it. She was a really nice girl and he felt a sliver of guilt for his less than friendly first impression.

Hiro gave her one last awkward smile and disappeared behind the wall, where Tadashi stood waiting for him, arms folded across his front. His expression softened and a smile wormed its way on his lips as he leaned down and ruffled his hair.

"You did good."

"Yeah, yeah," Hiro grumbled. "Now can I please just go back upstairs?"

Tadashi grinned and released his brother, nodding.

"Sure, bonehead."

~~O~~O~~

"So I heard he apologized to you?"

Ayako lifted her head at the sound of his voice, shrugging slightly.

"Yeah, I guess. He's pretty adorable so I gave him no extra flake whatsover."

"Careful," Tadashi warned, eyebrows lifted up, "he tends to blind people with that innocence of his."

She grinned at his words. "Like someone I know," the young woman said in a sing-song voice.

Tadashi looked afronted. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Sheepishly shaking her head, she turned so that he couldn't see twinkle in her eyes.

"Maybe."

Tadashi came to stand in front of her, smirking. "I'll have you know I'm perfectly innocent."

Her dark blue eyes widened, and she mirrored his smirk.

"Suit yourself," she remarked.

He changed the topic. "At least you guys made up. The Force knows the trouble I would be in."

"The Force?" She asked, amused. "I notice you say that a lot."

Tadashi cleared his throat, eyes dropping to the ground with such an endearing bashfulness. "I mean, I really do like Star Wars."

Ayako's eyebrows raised in surprise. She should've known that he would interested in a movie like that.

"I would've penned you as a Lord of The Rings type."

"I haven't watched it before. Is it good?"

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "You mean you've never...?"

Tadashi straightened the bill of his cap, looking sheepish. "Nope, never."

"Hamada?"

Without skipping a beat, he replied, "Sorokin?"

She grinned, something about the way he said her surname making her heart flip in her chest.

"You are such an adorable dork, you know that?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, Hiro approves...sort of. The next chapter would hold more Hamada brothers and Ayako bonding. Just as a heads up.**

**Your reviews make my day and are as welcoming as a warm cup of chocolate on a cold morning. **

**Fun fact: I haven't watched Lord of The Rings yet. Just thought I'd put it out there. **


End file.
